Rogue's Return
by TrickyBusiness
Summary: After leaving the mansion and marrying Jean, Logan realizes to late, he's in love with Rogue not Jean.  Before Logan can correct his grievous error, a mission has taken Rogue away from him.  Could probably be a T rating, but rated M for later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

_I'm new to FanFiction, and this is my first X-men story, so please be kind, but tell me what you think. Thanks!_

Rogue watched as Jean's body was lowered into the ground. All the team was gathered around the grave site, some in tears, some with solemn pained faces, some who hadn't known Jean looked on with compassion, feeling for their friends at the loss of their friend. Rogue was dressed all in black, even wearing a black hat with a dark veil to hide her face so no one would recognize her. She had been gone for ten years now. Presumably dead, after the terrible explosion that had destroyed an entire compound. The compound that had been one of Rogue's first few missions. What the team hadn't know was that it had been a set up by the government to grab her. In fact it was William Stryker that ordered her capture. The same man who had given Logan his metal skeleton and claws. Rogue mourned for Jean, but she mourned for Logan more. He had loved Jean, and now was having to say good-bye to yet another love one was hard for him. Rogue could feel the sadness radiating off of him. Knowing that she would always love Logan, even though he had chosen and loved Jean, Rogue had wanted to be here, even if she had no plans of revealing herself.

Logan stood off from the gathering, but not far. The service was being held on the mansion grounds. Logan had brought Jean's body back from Canada to be buried with her family and friends. He had cared deeply for Jean, and it hurt to know that she was gone, but as he watched her body being lowered in the open grave, his heart mourned for another special woman that he had loved. Logan glanced around the mansion, and remembered all the times he had spent here. Out of all the memories that he had of the place with himself, Jean, and the others, only one face stood out more in his mind that any other, Marie's. His mind was filled with all the times they had spent together either hanging out, him teaching her out to fight, or them fighting among themselves. Her face which still haunted his mind and his heart. Logan had realized years ago that he had been in love her. However she was long gone as well. The explosion had taken her away from him. He hadn't know he loved her at the beginning. It was only some years later when he couldn't put her from his mind, or his heart. He found himself yearning for her, yearning to be in her company, to hear her laughter, to be the only one she really trusted to touch her without fear.

Yes, he had loved Jean, but it had been more lust at first than love. When they had first left the mansion together, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. However the fiery passion cooled after a couple of years, and they settled into a relationship where they spend more time apart than they did together. Jean working with a research medical lab, while Logan had gone to work logging.

Five years away, and he had started realizing he missed Rogue more and more. She was occupying his thoughts most of the day, and most of his nights. He believed that Jean had started suspecting, even though she never evaded Logan's mind knowing how he hate anyone in his head. It wasn't long after that, that the call had come in about the explosion, and Rogue's death. Logan had gone ballistic, and inconsolable. They had returned to the mansion to help with the clean up, and for Logan to be there to say good-bye to Rogue, if to nothing but her grave. The fire had been so bad, that their had been no body to bury. Once Jean and Logan returned to Canada, Logan became more reclusive that before, but Jean remained with him, feeling he needed someone. It took a year for Logan to get back to his normal routine, if not his normal self. Jean spent most her time involved in her work, and Logan spent most of his time working, or at the bars drinking and fighting. A year before Jean had died from an accident at the medical lab, Logan had realized that he wasn't being fair to Jean. He had taken her from her family and friends in New York, and had married her, not Rogue. Realizing he needed to do better by her, he apologized for not being there for her. Jean had forgiven him, knowing that he was truly sorry for not being what she needed, if not sorry for loving Rogue more. She knew he loved Rogue, but she had cared for Logan, had even married him. Scott, the real love of her life was now married to Ro and had a child. There was nothing back in New York for her. At least in Canada she had a job she enjoyed, and Logan did care for her, and did love her in some way. He may not be in love with her, but he did love her. So she chose to hold on to what she had, learning it's sometimes better to appreciate what you have, instead of wanting something else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

Thanks Ryromaniac for my very first review. I was so excited! I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope I don't disappoint later on.

Thanks to everyone that took the time to read my story!

As the funeral drew to a close, and the mansion residents started to move inside, Scott approached Logan. Everyone who knew the history between the two men watched with nervous tension.

Logan watched One-eye approach him, and he wanted to growl out a get lost warning, but Logan knew that Scooter was hurting too. He had been in love with Jean deeply before she had left him to be with Logan. So Logan held his tongue ,waiting for the younger man to approach.

Scott stood rigid in front of the gruff man for a few tense moments, before holding out his hand toward him to shake.

Logan stood from the tree, removed the cigar from his mouth, and looked at Scooter's extended hand, then up to the man's face to see if the man was being for real. Logan couldn't smell anything, but sadness coming from the younger man. His expression was tense, mixed with pain. Logan took Scott's outstretched had in what could only be called a gentlemen's handshake.

"I'm sorry for your loss Logan." Scott spoke solemnly, but sincerely before turning back toward where Ro, and their little girl were waiting for him.

Logan stood rooted to the spot as he watched Scott walk away. He had never expect it from the younger man, knowing how Scott had hated Logan's guts.

"Will you be joining us inside Logan?" Charles asked wheeling his chair in front of the stunned man. "This is still your home." Charles reassured.

Shaking off his surprised, Logan looked to Charles. "I don't think so Chuck. I'll just say my good byes now, and be on my way. There's to many memories to haunt me here." Logan said honestly, thinking of both Rogue and Jean.

"They wouldn't want you to be alone in your time of pain, Logan. We are your family, no matter how much you try to keep your distance. Rogue especially wouldn't want you to be alone."

"Yeah well, she's not here is she?" Logan growled out more shorter than he meant. "Sorry Chuck, I'm just not good company right now." Logan sighed sticking his cigar back in his mouth, taking a long drag off of it to calm himself.

"She, as well as Jean will always be here with us Logan, in spirit, if not in body." Charles said compassionately as he looked over at the two head stones. The first one reading. "Rogue, a dear friend who touched our hearts." Jean's reading, "A wonderful woman, friend, and wife, who was loved by all."

Logan stared down at the two head stones, and knew that both sayings were true. Both were wonderful women who everyone loved. Rogue had touched his heart, a heart that had been frozen over. She had melted the ice, and taught him how to feel again.

"I know you loved her Logan, but she would not want you living in pain, and regret." Charles said softly.

"Stay out of my head Chuck. I know Jeannie wouldn't want me to, she didn't like seeing anyone in pain." Logan said blowing out a lung full of smoke.

"I was referring to Rogue, Logan." Charles said solemn, but also knowingly.

"How long have you've known?" Logan growled annoyed his thoughts weren't his own.

"I didn't have to read your mind, my friend. You have projected your feelings more than once through out the years. To answer your question, I knew for sure the day you came back after the explosion. However, I had suspected for sometime before, but was never positive. Seeing how I do not go into other's private thoughts." Charles said seriously.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't really matter now does it? She's gone." Logan stated flatly. Nothing matter anymore, life held no pleasure for him. Not that Logan believed he deserved any. He had been a fool. Rogue had given him her love, but Logan had chosen lust instead. He had let the one person who loved him, all of him, animal and all, slip through his grasp. Rogue had been the only person, to ever want him, just because of him. Not for lust, protection, power, or for any other reason, except love.

"I'm sorry, Logan. Just know that we are here for you if you should need us for anything. This will always be your home, and you will always be welcome."

"Thanks Chuck." Logan said genuine, reaching out and shaking Chuck's hand.

"Your welcome, my friend." Charles said then left Logan to himself, so he could say his final good-byes to the two women he had loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

Logan notice the lone figure standing near the woods dress in black from head to toe. The black veil over her face preventing him from seeing who she was. Curious he took a sniff to try ,and recognize a scent, but the wind was blowing her scent away. Heading in her direction, caused the woman to disappear in the woods. Logan growled annoyed, he didn't need this. He started to just forget about the woman, and get going, until the breeze shifted, and an all to familiar scent invaded Logan's nose.

"It can't be! Marie?" Logan whispered stunned. Inhaling deeply to double check to make sure he wasn't losing his mind for good this time. Knowing that scent like if it was his own, Logan took off in the direction the woman had disappeared in. Not understanding if it was Marie, why she was hiding, and running away from him.

He quickened his pace as her scent grew weaker. He caught sight of her up ahead heading toward the main road about a mile away. Remembering how Marie, and her friends had used this same weak spot in the mansion's security to sneak in, and out of the mansion a few times before Scott had found out and grounded them, thinking it had stopped the group of teenagers. Logan had knew different. He didn't care that they snuck out as long as they came back. He had followed them a few times to make sure they weren't doing anything overly stupid that would get them seriously hurt or in trouble. Satisfied that they were safe, Logan let the kids have their fun, not telling Scooter his upped security wasn't worth much for a kid who could phase herself, and other inside and out of walls and laser beams. Logan turn veered off to the side instead of coming up right behind her. Quickening his pace farther, but quietly so not to alert her he was on to her. Once he was ahead of her he cut in front of her, grabbing her making sure to cage in her arms so she couldn't touch him to put him down.

He reached up, and grabbed the veil covered hat and jerked it off.

"Ouch, that hurt." Rogue complained in pain, and upset she had let her guard down around Logan. She should have known better.

"Marie?" Logan growled out stunned letting her go, turning her around to face him. He was still to much in shock to really believe who he was really seeing, his Marie.

"Uh, yeah. Hey." Rogue said giving him a guilty expression and shrug. She knew there was no use trying to get away. He would hunt her down until he got answers. She figured she might as well deal with this now, rather than later. However instead of him firing questions, or more like demands as she thought, he grabbed her, and wrapped her in a tight hug, pulling her flush against him, nearly squeezing the breath out of her.

"I'm happy to see you too Logan, but I can't breathe." Rogue huffed out.

"Sorry," Logan crocked out, tears running down his face. His voice nearly gone, to over come with shock and joy to talk. He eased up, but didn't let her go as he held her to him, his face pressed into her hair so he could smell, and feel that she was really with him.

"It's really me Logan. I'm really here." Rogue whispered knowing he was overly emotional from losing Jean and now seeing her coming back from the dead so to speak.

"How? How is this possible, you're suppose to be dead?" Logan demanded pushing her back from him a little so he could see her face, but not letting her out of his arms. His shocked, and confused frowned deepening when he realized she didn't look a day older than she had when he last saw her. In ten years she should at least be showing signs of losing that youthful glow. She had to be in her early thirties. All her classmates, and friends had aged. Slight wrinkles, and laugh lines. A few gray hair, their skin and hair had lost some of it youthful glow. However Marie looked like time had stood still for her.

"It's a long story Logan." Rogue whispered not really want to tell him, but knew the was no getting out of it.

"Well I ain't got nothing but time Darlin, get talking." Logan demanded wanting answers to how this was possible. How his Marie could be standing in front of him after all this time.

"Can we at least go somewhere, and get comfortable?" Rogue asked wanting to get out of her heels.

Logan frowned for a moment, but thought quickly. "How did you get here?"

"My truck is up ahead stashed in the woods near the road."

"Then lets go." Logan said pulling her toward the road.

"Where are we going? Shouldn't you be back at the mansion with the others."

"No," Was all Logan said as he continued to pull Rogue by her covered wrist toward the hwy.

"Logan where are we going?" Rogue demanded again.

"Where are you staying?" He stopped to turn, and look at her. "Why have you been hiding? Why haven't you let anyone know you're alive? Why didn't you tell me? I went out of my mind Kid, when we found out about the explosion, and thought you were dead. How could you let me think you were **dead**, when this whole time you've been alive! **HUH**?" Logan growled out his anger starting to get a hold of him.

"I didn't tell you Logan because I couldn't." Rogue explained quietly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Logan demanded harshly.

Rogue noticed the signs of the Wolverine. Logan's eyes were hard, but starting to take on a fieriness to them. They were turning black as his pupils dilated. The golden color was more dominate than Logan's normal hazel color. He was starting to pant, and growl more. His hands clenching, as his knuckles turned white.

"Logan you're hurting me." Rogue stated calmly, but firmly. Logan looked to where he was clenching Marie's wrist, seeing his hand white from the pressure.

Logan loosened his grip, but didn't let her go. "I want an answer Marie." He demanded pulling himself under control more.

"Like I said, it's a long story, and I rather not tell it here."

"Where are you staying?" Logan asked again forcing himself to not demanded answers right this minute. Something was telling him, he too rather not be here at the mansion when he found out what was going on with Marie.

"Outside Salem's city limits." Rogue answered resolved to the fact there was no getting out of telling Logan the whole story.

"Let's go." Logan gruffly ordered, once again grabbing her, but this time taking her gloved hand instead of her wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

Once they were seated in Rogue's motel room Logan demanded answers.

"Get to talking, Kid." Logan ordered. He was seated in the only chair in the room, across from the bed where Rogue was sitting.

"Did anyone tell you what happened about a year before the explosion?" Rogue asked not thinking so, but wanting to make sure.

"No, what happened?" He growled out already unhappy that apparently something major had happened, and no one had thought to tell him.

"You know how I had been working with the Professor to learn control of my skin, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I made some progress. I was able to touch someone up to an hour until I grew tired from concentrating. I wasn't great at it, I still would slip up, and lose concentration, but I was getting better. I thought that if I could get away from the mansion, and be by myself so I could really focus on nothing but my mediations and concentration, I could gain control of my skin a whole lot faster. The Professor was reluctant to let me go, but I talked him into it. Anyway I left the mansion to secluded myself, and focus totally on gaining control. I was to call in every month to let the Professor know I was okay, and to see how my progress was coming. I was doing really well, and the people in the town I would go to get supplies were friendly, but respected my wish to be left alone. Anyway about three months into my self-seclusion, the cabin I was staying at was ambushed. I managed to kill three guards before they drugged me knocking me unconscious. Apparently they didn't expect me to be much of a fighter. They had only come with five men." Rogue smirked, before becoming serious again.

"When I woke up I was greeted by a sight I had only seen in your nightmares. I was in some lab somewhere, and strapped down to a table with doctors standing all around me, poking, pinching, and cutting at my skin." Rogue stopped to take a breath, to calm herself, and to let Logan calm down. He had jumped from the chair he was sitting in to start pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed. He claws snapping in and out as he growled menacing.

"Long story short, I stayed there for about four months before the team found me. The problem was that I was under the doctors control, and tried to kill the team. Hank was able to knock me out with some drug, and they took me back to the mansion. Thing was that was what the government had wanted all along. When I woke up I attacked the Professor, almost killing him." Rogue frowned upset as she remembered the horrible things she had down. "I did kill St. John, and ended up nearly killing the entire team. I touched a lot of people before they were able to put me down. Hank, and the Professor discovered that I had been chipped and drugged. Hank did surgery to remove the chip, and I spent three weeks in confinement waiting for the drug to leave my system completely. Let's just say that no one trusted me after that. Only Hank, the Professor, Scott, and Ro even came near me." Rogue voice wavered as she explained. It might have happened years ago, but she still felt the tremendous pain of knowing she had hurt the people she cared about.

"Why didn't someone ever tell me? They should have contacted me as soon as they found out you were missing!" Logan snarled his claws snapping in and out more rapidly. He couldn't believe all this had been going on, while he and Jeannie had been gone. '_Chuck had a lot to answer for_.' Logan growled to himself.

"I don't know about before, but afterwards I heard the Professor talking to Hank about calling you, and I told them not to. I didn't want you there." Rogue admitted seriously.

Logan stopped in his tracks, and jerked around to face her. His expression that was most of the time unreadable was openly upset and hurt. "JUST WHY THE HELL NOT? You know I would have come for you if you needed me!" Logan demanded more hurt by her admission that he could believe. Pushing the pain down, he let his anger cover the hurt, that knowing she hadn't wanted him there with her caused.

"I know that Logan, and that's why I didn't want you there. I didn't want to disturb your life. You had finally settled down with Jean. You had finally gotten what you wanted. Jean, a home in the Canada wilderness, and peace. I wasn't going to be the one to interfere with that." Rogue explained with determination. Her expression and eyes letting him know she meant it.

"Once I had come back to myself, I was ashamed, and upset at what I had done to the people I considered my family. All though Scott, and Ro still talked to me, they didn't trust me, and I don't blame them. I had nearly wiped out the entire team seemingly without a care. I hurt a lot of people Logan." She explained trying to get Logan to understand the seriousness of what she was telling him.

"Anyway, I worked really hard to regain control of my mind, and skin. Plus I tried to start regaining the trust of my friends. I talked Scott, and the Professor into letting me join the team. I needed something to focus on. I spent all my time training, or working on controlling my mind, and skin. I didn't do anything outside those three things. I couldn't teach anymore, because my students were scared of me, and the others didn't trust me to be around the kids. Once I proved myself, Scott agreed to let me on the team. However I was always teamed with him or Hank. I think it was because they were the only two that had chance at putting me down if I ever tried turned on them again." Rogue said knowing Scott and Hank had been leery of her at first. She knew of the vial that Hank kept with him all the time, that was just for her. She didn't hold it against them, she was just thankful that they were still allowing her anywhere near them.

"Sometime later a new guy came to the mansion. His name was Matt Wilson, codename Element. He was an element mutant. Obvious right?" Rogue said sarcastically. "He knew that I was dangerous. Everyone had told him what I had done, and why I didn't hang out with them anymore. But he didn't seem perturbed by what they told him about me. He still made an point of wanting to know me. He and I got close. He joined the team, and after some time he became my new partner. We started dating, and I was starting to put the past behind me, and live again a little. He convinced me that I could trust him. The day of the mission to the compound, Matt and I were to entered through the back, and take out the guards in the guard house so the others could get in. But it was a set up, Matt had been working with the same people who had me before. They wanted me back so they could finish what they had started."

Logan started pacing again, unable to stop the snarls and growls knowing some punk had gotten close to his Marie to only hurt her again, after she had finally started to heal.

Rogue hurried on with her story, wanting to get it over with. "Matt used his mutation to cause an earthquake, and set fire to the propane tanks. Thankfully the others were far enough away that no one suffered any major injuries when the place blew. By the time the building exploded , I was back in the governments hands. I spent three and a half years under their control. I wasn't able to trust myself when I first got out. I had to many people in my head running around, trying to take control. So I stayed away from everyone. By the time I was strong enough in the head again, I came back to see that they had thought I had died. My headstone on the mansion lawn. I don't know, after that I just figured it was best for everyone if I stayed dead. I hadn't done anything but cause trouble for everyone I have ever met. You included, so I just disappeared. I knew that everyone's life would be much easier without me around." Rogue stated resolved and final. "So there you have it." Rogue stated shrugging her shoulders with a sigh and a frown.

"You should have called me Marie. You shouldn't have keep this from me." Logan growled upset as he came to stop in front of her. Staring intently at her.

"Logan you were living your own life. There wasn't anything you could have done. I was already a stain on your, and Jean's relationship. I didn't want to be anymore trouble for you. You deserved to have some happiness and peace in live. I wanted that for you." Rogue said with a sincere expression.

Logan sighed upset, as he sat on the bed beside Marie. He hated knowing that Marie hadn't called him, when she needed him, because she didn't want to be a burden to him, when she could never be anything but a treasure to him.

"You were never a stain on anything Marie, and you have never caused me trouble. You've always been important to me Marie." Logan turned to her, telling her how he felt in a gruff voice. He wasn't good with emotions, but he couldn't let Marie think she had been anything but good in his life.

"That's very sweet of you to say Logan, but be honest. I have nearly gotten you killed at least twice. I made you uncomfortable with my feelings for you. Jean didn't like that you still spent time with me even knowing how I felt. I knew it caused stress on your relationship. That was one reason why Jean wanted to get you away from the mansion. She knew you wanted to go to Canada, but was staying because of her and me. And you know what, I am glad she did it. I was being selfish, not thinking how it was for you. You loved Jean, and I'm glad she loved you back enough to want to make you happy. I'm so sorry she's gone. I'm sorry I let my jealous put a wedge between us. She was a good woman, and you deserved that." Rogue said with a with tears in her eyes. She hated knowing Logan was hurting, and there was nothing she could do to ease his pain.

"She was a good woman, but you didn't put a wedge between us Marie. I did." Logan said with a upset sigh that Marie was blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault.

"No Logan, you didn't." Rogue assured him, but frowned confused to why he would think that.

"Yeah I did." Logan sighed upset. "I wanted Jean so much I didn't think how it would affect anyone else. Especially you, and Scooter. I didn't care about Scooter, but you were a kid, someone I was suppose to look out for, and take care of. I knew you had a crush on me, and I was uncomfortable, but I knew you would out grow it. I had just saved your life, it was normal. When Jeannie split with Scooter, I was to involved in my own life to think about how it would affect you, and for that I'm sorry Marie." Logan said deeply sorry.

"You shouldn't be sorry Logan, that was how it should have been. You should have focused on making yourself happy. You should have focused on your own life. Once I got over my petty jealousy, I was happy for you Logan. I have only really wanted you to be happy. To have something good in your life." Rogue told him, not wanting him to regret finally having some happiness in his life.

"I had something good in my life Marie, I had you." Logan said seriously.

"Thanks, but you know what I mean. Jean was the love of your life, you deserved someone to love you like you deserved to be loved." Rogue said knowing that she could never compete with Jean, but Rogue loved Logan too. She wanted him to finally start to put what the government had done behind him, and to let someone love him like he deserved.

"Thanks Darlin," Logan said grateful for Marie's desire for his own happiness. "But it turned out that Jeannie, and I weren't really good for each other. Yeah, we got married, and for the first couple of years it was good, but it was more passion and lust, than love. The next couple of years we pretty much just settle into life. Her involved with her work, and me involved mine. We didn't really spent that much time together. It was around then that I started missing spending time with you. I missed hearing you laugh, missed us crashing on the sofa, and taking over the TV to watch hockey. Missed just talking about everything and nothing." Logan said giving her a small smirk, before become serious again.

"I missed feeling that I was important to someone, because of who I was, instead of what I could do for them. It wasn't long after that, that we got the news about the explosion." Logan's expression turned haunted just remembering that day.

"Jean and I returned to the mansion to help. When I learned you had been killed, I went ballistic. No one could even get near me with out me threatening them with the claws. Not even Jeannie. After we went back to Canada, I pretty much stayed to myself. When I wasn't working, I was at the bars drinking and fighting. Jean had buried herself in her work. I don't know why she didn't leave me, but she didn't. We both knew that our marriage wasn't working. We were both in love with someone else. But Scott was married to Ro and they had a kid together, and you were dead. It took me sometime to realize that I was being unfair to Jeannie. I had married her, and taken her away from her friends and family. I couldn't go back in time to change things so I asked her to forgive me, and we tried to at least be happy together. We loved each other, but we weren't in love with each other." Logan was staring at the dirty hotel carpet as he finished telling Marie about his and Jeannie failed marriage.

"How did Jean die?" Rogue asked in a sad whisper. Tears threatening again to fall. She was sad for Logan, that his life with Jean, hadn't been what he really wanted.

"There was some accident at the lab. Some explosion of some chemicals. There was a tear in her suit, to small for anyone to notice." Logan stated, now used to explaining what had happened. He had been asked by the team, on separate occasions.

"I'm sorry Logan." Rogue whispered watery, but held her tears back.

"For what?" Logan asked confused as he looked back up at her.

"For everything, but mostly that you weren't as happy as you should have been. If you hadn't ever meet me, you and Jean would be happy together." Rogue frowned distressed.

"If it wasn't for you Marie, I would have never met Jeannie."

"Maybe I should be sorry for bring you to together then." Rogue said unsure which was worse. "All I know is that your life would have been much better if you had never met me. I haven't done anything but bring misery of some form and fashion into your life."

"Don't say that Marie. My life was much better with you in it. You taught me how to feel again, which lead me to actually giving a care about someone other than myself again. My life was nothing but fight bars, and endless searches for my past before I met you. If anything, I'm thankful to you for bring some light back into my life."

"Some light." Rogue huffed, then sighed. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know yet. Where have you been staying all this time?"

"Actually I've been in Alaska. I finally made it." Rogue gave him a small sad smile. "I work at a salmon fishery. Someplace I don't have to worry about being touched."

"Why, I thought you said you had control?" Logan asked frowning confused, glancing down to her gloves. He had thought that the gloves and just been apart of her outfit.

"I had, but after the lab I lost it. I've been trying to regain it, but so far nothing. I've been working at it for a year now, but no luck. I might not every get it back. Maybe that's not such a bad thing." Rogue answered with a frustrated sigh.

"Why would you say that?" Logan asked with a upset frown.

"Because my skin keeps me isolated, which keeps others safe. If it keeps me away from people, then I don't have to worry about every hurting anyone again, and ruining anyone's life again."

"You need to get that stupid thought out of your head Marie!. You don't ruin people's lives." Logan snapped out upset that she thought that about herself.

"You should tell that to St. John, oh wait you can't he's dead, because I killed him." Rogue said sarcastically.

"It wasn't your fault Marie, you can't blame yourself for what those monsters made you do."

"That sounds nice Logan, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm the one who killed him. Or the fact that Kitty is scarred, that Bobby is missing two fingers. Jubilee has nightmares of me draining her to death. I tore both of Pete's arms out of socket. Remy has a permanent limp because of me. I put the Professor in a coma for two weeks. Hank's arm was broken in three places, I dislocated his left knee, and I gave him a concussion. Scott had to blast me to keep me from attacking Ro, and their daughter. I wished he had killed me that day. Every day I wished that I could have died. You have no idea how thankful I was that you and Jean weren't there Logan. If I had killed you, I couldn't live with myself. I barely do now, but if I had hurt you, I don't know if I could have taken it." Rogue said wrapping her arms around her feeling the icy chill of dread running through her entire body.

Logan could see and smell Marie's pain. He reached over, and pulled her against him. He felt her tense at his touch, but after a few moments her body relaxed against him, and he felt her shudder as sobs over took her.

"Shh Darlin, it's okay. You're okay now Marie. I've got you Darlin. It's going to be alright. I've got you, I've got you." Logan spoke softly into her hair. She just cried harder at his words. He rubbed her head, wishing he could take her pain. "Just cry it out Darlin, I'm right here. I'm going to take care of you. Just let it all out." He said tears coming to his own eyes as she continued to cry against his chest.

After what seemed like forever, Marie's sobs calmed to silent tears. She pulled back some, and wiped at her face. She frowned, and touched Logan's soaked shirt.

"I'm sorry, I got you all wet." She whispered sadly.

Logan gave her a tender smile, using his covered arm to wipe at more of her tears. "It's okay Darlin, it's only a shirt, it'll dry." He assured her.

"Why don't you go get changed for bed. It's late, and your exhausted." He said smelling her fatigue after her crying jag.

"Are you heading back to the mansion?" Rogue asked trying to not let him know how much she wanted him to stay. She knew that he was hurting too. He had still loved Jean in some way, and she had just being buried today. She needed to think of him, instead of herself.

"I'm not going anywhere, now go get changed." Logan told her. He had smelt her nervousness and anxiousness. He wasn't about to leave her again, now that he had her back in his life.

She nodded her head, and grabbed her night clothes from her suitcase, then headed into the bathroom. Logan watched the bathroom door close before pulling out his cell phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

**I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story, and review. All your kind words give me courage to continue sharing my stories.**

**Thanks to Jf, RKF22, dulcesweet, Ryromaniac, for all your reviews. ****  
**

Logan pulled out his cellphone and called the mansion to speak with Chuck.

"Logan are you alright? When we found your truck still in the garage, but could not find you anywhere we became worried."

"I'm fine Chuck. I went for a walk, and I met up with someone, an old friend. I'll be by tomorrow to get my truck and gear."

"Are you sure you are alright my friend?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Chuck. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Very well Logan. Please do not forget that we are here for you."

"I won't, and thanks Chuck." Logan said then hung up, just as Rogue came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt.

"I didn't expect to have anyone in my hotel room. Just make sure to be care to not touch me." Rogue said seriously uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Marie, I'm not scared of your skin."

"Maybe not, but I'm scared of it for you." Rogue answered.

"Come on get in bed." Logan said pulling the bedspread, and sheet back for her.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Rogue asked with a frown. The only other furniture in the room was a small table and two upholstered club chairs.

"In bed with you." Logan said simply, as if it was obvious.

"Ole no Logan, you can't. You could get hurt." Rogue said her fear sky rocketing.

"Relax Marie, I'm not going to get hurt. I know what I'm doing. Now get in bed." Logan ordered impatient. "Don't argue kid, do as I say."

"You're not my father Logan." Rogue frowned at him.

"No, that I'm definitely not Darlin." Logan said seriously knowing the thoughts he had about her was far from fatherly. "Will you please just get in bed." Logan growled letting his irritation show a little.

"I'm just worried about your safety Logan." Rogue growled back.

Logan quirked an eyebrow at her growl, he smirked amused. "I promise you Marie, I'll be very careful. I'm going to put the sheet between us. You'll be completely cover. Now get in bed." Logan explained.

Rogue frowned still worried, but did as Logan asked.

"Thank you." He said when she was under the covers. "I'm going to go take a shower. You go ahead and get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright, good night Logan." Rogue gave him a small smile.

"Good night Darlin. And Marie?"

"Yeah?" Rogue asked looking curiously over at him.

"I'm glad you're here with me. I love you." Logan said his eyes holding an intensity rarely seen, then turned, and went in the bathroom not giving Rogue a chance to comment. Not that she could. She was to shocked at his words to speak. She had swallowed her tongue. Rogue laid back, and looked up at the ceiling with a deep frown. How was she going to handle this? It was to soon for Logan, and herself. She couldn't touch, and she didn't deserve Logan's love. She knew things that Logan deserved to know, but he wouldn't like how she had discovered them. She wondered if he would still loved her if he knew that she had the monster that gave him his metal skeleton, and claws in her head. Rogue sighed feeling to overly tired to think anymore. She'd have to deal with it tomorrow. She was asleep by the time Logan crawled in bed beside her, spooning behind her, wrapping his arm around her sheet covered waist.

Rogue twisted trying to get away from the doctors grabbing at her, and pulling her back to the tank. She knew what was coming. If she let them put her in that tank, she might not come out alive. Her healing factor had allowed her to survive every other test, and experiment these sick twisted men could think of, this Rogue didn't know if she could live through. Logan had barely made it, she didn't think she could.

"GET HER IN THERE NOW!" The man in charge yelled his order.

"Come on Marie, calm down." A voice called to her.

"NO!" Rogue said confused to how they knew her real name. Only Logan knew that name. He wouldn't have told them.

"It's okay Marie, it's going to be okay." The voice coaxed.

"NO!" Rogue fought against the guards harder as they dragged her to the edge of the tank. "NOOO!" Rogue screamed as she was clamped down, and lowered into the water. Hot burning metal entered her body. "AHHH!" Rogue screamed breaking loss from her restraints her new claws snapping out, and into the guard trying to stop her.

Rogue felt her claws sink into flesh and muscle. Smelling blood, and feeling movement on the end of her claws, she jerked awake. Logan was sitting up in front of her. His eyes wide with surprise and pain. Rogue looked down seeing her claws embedded deep in his chest, most like punchering his lungs seeing as he couldn't breath. Rogue jerked her claws back in, and scrabbled out of bed. She ran for the door, tripping over her heels in her rush. She jerked the door open, and took off running.

"Marie! MARIE!" Logan tried to grab her before she bolted, but missed. Having already healed, he jumped from bed, and ran after her. She was running like hell itself was chasing her. "MARIE, STOP!" Logan yelled after her.

Instead of stopping Marie ran towards the woods across from the small motel. Logan chased her as she dodge trees, and jumping over logs.

"MARIE, STOP!" Logan yelled again as he felt branches whipping, and slapping him in the face. The cuts healing instantly as he ignored the sting, continuing to run after her. She ran in the middle of a stream, but with her bare feet and the slippery rocks, caused her to keep falling into the water. She struggled to keep her feet so to get away. However it gave Logan enough time to catch up with her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up from the water, kicking and screaming.

"MARIE STOP! IT'S OKAY. YOU'RE OKAY." Logan yelled trying to reach through to her, while being careful that she didn't hit him with her skin. That was the last thing she needed right now. "It's okay Marie, you're okay. Everything's okay. I'm okay. You're okay. Just calm down baby. Breathe, come on breathe." He tried to coax her. She went limp in his arms and started sobbing.

Logan let out a deep breath relieved that she had stopped fighting him. He shifted her higher, and carefully so her bare skin didn't get him as he made his way back to their motel room. Logan ignored the people coming out of their rooms to see what all the commotion was about. He carried Marie into their room, closing, and locking the door. He sat her down on the bed then wrapped the blanket around her. Climbing in behind her he wrapped her in his arms, and held her now covered body to him tightly as she sobbed uncontrollable. He pressed her head to his chest and tried to think of something to sooth her.

"Everything's going to be okay Darlin. You're safe, now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. I promise baby, your safe now I love you."

"I- h-hu-hurt you." She wailed then tried to struggle out of his arms.

"STOP! Just stop it Marie." Logan said tightening his grip on her. "You didn't hurt me. I'm alright, I'm just fine baby. It's going to be okay, it's alright now."

"YEAH, IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT IN THERE?" Some man called from out side the door.

"YEAH, WE'RE FINE, NOT GET LOST." Logan holler annoyed. He was glad when he heard the person move away from the door. He had enough on his hands right now calming Marie down.

"It's okay Marie, you didn't hurt me. I'm just fine. Nothing to worry about." Logan reassured her kissing her head.

"I'm so o so sorry" Rogue hiccupped out through her crying.

"I know Baby. It's alright, I love you Marie, everything's okay Darlin. Nothing for you to be sorry for. I'm fine. We're both going to be alright." Logan said not sure what else to say to comfort her.

Words weren't seeming to help any, so he decided to just let her cry it out as he held her, and kept rubbing her covered body, and kissing her head. Every so often shhing her gently. It wasn't to much later that she cried herself to sleep. Logan leaned back against the headboard, and continued to hold her to him as he stayed awake thinking over what had happened. What it all meant.

Logan continued to hold Marie, not planning on letting her go until she woke up, so she'd know that he wasn't upset, or anger with her. That he wasn't leaving her.

It wasn't until around nine that she started to stir. Logan kissed her head, and felt her go stiff in his arms. He smelt her sudden spike of fear and anxiety.

"It's okay Marie, you're safe. You're okay Darlin. We're both okay. I love you baby. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You shouldn't love me Logan. I'll only hurt you. I'll only destroy your life." Rogue whispered upset.

"Not going to happen Marie. And I already love you. I've got you back, and I'm not going to waste another minute not telling you."

"Logan maybe you shouldn't being saying you love me. I mean I know you're upset over Jean. You just lost her, and you had thought I was dead. It's a shock I know, but don't confuse what your feeling." Rogue said softly but seriously.

"I'm not confuse Marie. I've loved you for a long time now. And yes it's a shock to find you alive, but it's a good shock. I was stupid, and wasted the chance I had last time. I'm not about to do the same thing this time. You're right, I am upset about Jean, but I knew I wasn't in love with her Marie. I'm sad over Jeans death, but by not telling you how I feel isn't going to bring her back to life. We're both not ready for anything close to a relationship Marie, I know that. But I'm not wasting this chance at letting you know that I love you." Logan said kissing her head again, squeezing her to him.

"How can you love me after last night?" Rogue asked her voice full of despair.

"Because you're the best thing that's every happened to me Darlin. And I stabbed you first. Remember? You still loved me, why?"

"Because it wasn't your fault. It was an accident." Rogue answered automatically. She never held anything against Logan at his accidentally stabbing her because of his nightmare.

"There you go. I know you didn't mean to stab me Marie. I know it was because of the nightmare. If anyone understands what you're going through Darlin, it's me. We're going to work through this together. I'm not letting you go again Marie."

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She whispered sad, but calming down.

"Don't worry Marie, I'm fine now. I healed as soon as the claws were out. I'm not every going to hurt you on purpose Marie. Don't ever worry about that. I'll never try to hurt you, if you accidentally hurt me." Logan tried to assure her.

"Okay." Rogue said sounding a little better and relieved.

Logan had thought she might be afraid he might lash out at her if she was to accidentally hurt him again. She knew the Wolverine was dangerous, but the Wolverine could never hurt her willingly, no matter how much she hurt him, accidentally or intentionally.

"I need to get up. I need to go to the bathroom." She said a little shyly.

"Sure Darlin." Logan said with a smile as he let her up.

"I'm going to take a shower." She told him grabbing some clothes out of her suitcase.

"Take your time. How about I run, and get us some breakfast?"

"Sure, huh my keys are in my purse." Rogue said still feeling hesitate about things.

"Kay. Relax Marie, everything is okay. Go take your shower. I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay. Logan." Rogue called his name to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I'm here with you too, but please don't tell anyone else. I don't want them to know." Rogue said seriously with a nervous frown.

"Alright Darlin, I won't say anything. Just don't run, or hide from me anymore, got it."

Rogue nodded her head, then slipped into the bathroom closing the door.

Logan watched her slip into the bathroom, and close the door before digging the key out of her purse, then went to get breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

Logan entered the motel room to see Marie was dressed and packed. Her suit case sitting on the bed along with a small duffle bag, and purse.

"In a hurry to get out of here?" He asked quirking his eyebrow at her curious.

"It's to close to the others. I had only planned on staying long enough for

the funeral. So what did you get?" Rogue asked motioning to the bag in his hand.

"Two breakfast sandwiches all the way from Mickey's Diner. One with just bacon, the other sausage and bacon. And two hash browns with cheese just like you like them." He smirked at her. "And two large coffees. There's cream and sugar in the bag."

"Thanks." Rogue smiled touched that he had remembered how she had liked her hash browns, and that he went to her favorite restaurant to get her usual breakfast, the same restaurant he use to take her to when they went out for breakfast.

"Anything for my girl." Logan gave her a smile before starting to empty the bag of it's contents, and laying it out on the small table by the window.

After finishing their breakfast, Logan loaded Marie's bags in the back of her truck. "I guess this is it." Rogue said a little unsure of what Logan was planning on doing now. They hadn't talked about what was going to happen when they left the motel.

"What do you mean? You're not about to get rid of me Darlin." Logan informed her matter of fact, with a look that said there were no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"What are you planning Logan?" She asked wanting to know what he was thinking.

"I'm planning on picking up my truck from the mansion, then following you back to Alaska. I told you Marie, I'm not wasting anymore time. Unless you don't want me in your life, you better say so now, because I have no plans on letting you out of my sight again."

"I just don't know what to expect or do Logan." Rogue said honestly, but nervous. She still loved Logan, but she was scared of hurting him. Scared of ruining his life. She didn't know if she would ever get control of her skin again, and she didn't want Logan to be stuck with someone he couldn't touch. Plus she didn't feel she deserved Logan's love, not after everything she had done.

"The only thing we can do Marie is take this one day at a time. That all we're going to do. We're going to get going and get settled. Then I'm going to help you start regaining control of your skin."

"What if I never get it back. I don't want you stuck with someone you can't touch Logan." Rogue frowned upset. The last thing she wanted was to condemn Logan to live a life with no touch.

"I'm not stuck with anyone, Marie. I choose to stay. And no matter what, I will be able to touch you. Whether it's through these," Logan said holding up his glove covered hands. He had brought a pair of gloves at the Harley Davison store while he had gone to get breakfast. "Or without them. Either way Darlin, I can touch you." Logan said reaching out, and caressed her cheek gently, a fierceness determination in his hazel eyes.

Rogue gave him a watery smile, reaching up squeezing his hand. "Come on lets get out of here." Rogue scent flooded with joy and relief.

Rogue dropped Logan off at the same place she had parked her truck yesterday.

"I shouldn't be long, I might have to speak with Chuck, but I'll make it short. I'll met you at the gas station near the motel as soon as I'm done. I won't be long. Promise me you won't run off Marie." Logan said giving her a intense, but nervous look. He was scared now that he had her back, that if he let her out of his sight, she'd disappear again. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't lose her again.

"I promise, I'll be there." Rogue said knowing she wouldn't leave Logan now unless he started regretting being with her. She hoped that day never came, but she wasn't about to fool herself in thinking it couldn't happen.

"It's going to be okay Marie." Logan tried to encourage her, smelling her worried scent. The thought that she was worried about him seeing, and talking to the Professor. That Chuck might find out that she was alive and with him.

"Okay. Get going, I'll be there when you get there." Rogue said sounding more sure.

"Good. Be careful." Logan said patting her open window before disappearing into the woods.

Rogue watched him for a few moments, then pulled back onto the road to head to their rendezvous spot at the local gas station near the motel they stayed at last night.

"Logan, please come to my office." The Professor's requested entered Logan's mind as soon as he stepped onto the mansion's lawn.

"Figures." Logan growled out knowing he couldn't just get the heck out of Dodge.

"Of course not Logan." Charles amused voice told, Logan must have projected his thought.

"I'm going to say it again Chuck, stay out of my head." Logan growled knowing it did no good.

"Learn how not to project so readily into mine, Logan, and I'll gladly stay out of yours." Charles said smoothly unaffected by Logan attitude.

"Yeah, yeah." Logan grumbled heading inside, glad the kids had classes so that meant most of the brats would be out of his way, and the team would be to busy teaching to delay him.

"Have a seat Logan, would you care for a drink?" Charles asked knowing Logan was in a hurry to get on his way. Charles was hoping to stall him, in hopes in figuring out what had happened. Yesterday Logan was understandable distance, and upset at Jean's funeral. This morning as soon as Charles had picked up Logan's presences, Logan's mind was surprisingly at peace, or at as peace as Charles had ever known Logan to be. There was a great eagerness to get on the road. He knew Logan wished to get away from all the memories of Jean and Rogue, but Charles didn't believe this morning's eagerness to get going was in result to those memories. Charles was positive something had transpired yesterday, but couldn't be sure to what it was without reading Logan's mind. Hoping that Logan would project like he usually did, Charles attempted to stall his departure.

"No thanks, whatcha need Chuck. I want to get on the road. I got a long way back up north." Logan said trying to not think about Marie, or the fact that she was waiting for him.

"I wanted to know how you were doing. Yesterday you were understandably upset, but this morning once I sensed your mind, all I picked up from you was a sense of great peace, or as much as I have ever gotten from you before. I am very pleased that you have managed to find peace about the situation Logan, but I am very curious to how you achieve it so quickly. Let's be honest Logan, you are known for your solitude, and brooding. If I may ask what happened? Does it have something to do with this old friend you mentioned last night?"

"I'm also known for my privacy." Logan said bluntly, letting Charles know he wasn't going to be getting any straight answers from Logan.

"Of course Logan. I am curious about it, but I am also worried about you my friend. Losing a love one, is a very traumatic experience. Shift in emotions are very common, but if not dealt with properly, can linger only making matters worse." Charles's counseled with obvious concern.

"I'm fine Chuck. Jeannie isn't the first love one I've ever lost before, you know. I know how to deal with my emotions." Logan stated matter a fact. "I just know that lingering over it isn't going to bring her back, or make it any easier. I still have to live. I'm going to be honest with you Chuck." Logan said leaning forward in his chair. He going to open up at least a little to Chuck so the man knew there was no need to worry of him.

Charles was eager to hear what Logan was going to say. Logan very seldom opened up to him or anyone else. Rogue had been the only one Logan every seemed to talk to seriously. Of course, Charles expected Logan had opened up to Jean after they had left, and gotten married. Before that though, Rogue had been Logan's only confidant.

"Here's the thing, Chuck. I loved Jeannie, but we had realized some time back that we weren't _**in **_love with each other. We stayed together because we cared for each other, but the ones we really loved were either already remarried and happy, or dead. Jeannie, and I had grown apart some time back. I'll always love her as a good friend, but she wasn't the love of my life, and I wasn't hers. If I could go back and change things, I would have never taken her away from Scooter. She loved him, like I loved Rogue. We were both stupid, and blinded by lust. Living in the past isn't going to change things. So I'm not going to live in the past, or going around mourning acting like Jeannie was the love of my life. I know you probably don't want to hear that, seeing how she was one of your favorites, but there you have it. I did love Jean, and I do mourn her, but my world hasn't ended." Logan said knowing it couldn't be easy for Chuck to hear this. The man had loved Jean like a daughter, and had been sorry to see her go, but had only wanted her happy like any father wanted their child.

"I am very sorry to hear Jean, and yourself were not happy together. I have only wanted happiness for the both of you. However I am not surprised that the two of you weren't right for each other. Like I told you yesterday Logan, I knew of your true feelings for Rogue. I'm sure Jean knew them as well. You are a very active projector, and Jean could not have helped picking up your feelings for Rogue, as I couldn't. I am sorry that Jean was to blinded by her lust for you to realize the loving relationship she had with Scott. However Logan, I do not blame you. Jean was her own person. She could have denied her lust for you to remain with Scott. Just like you could have put your lust aside to love Rogue. Both of you were adults, and made your own choices. I am only sorry that things did not work out for all of you. I consider all of you my family as well as my friends, Logan. I only wished for all of you to find happiness, love, and peace. That is still my wish for you." Charles said sincerely.

"I appreciate that Chuck. Who know maybe one day you'll get your wish." Logan said coming to his feet, truly hopeful that he would get his second chance at getting his happily ever after ending, or more like beginning. Rogue was the love of his live, and he had her back. He wasn't going to waste this chance for anything.

"I hope so as well my friend. I know you are eager to be on your way. Please do not forget that we care about you, and are here for you if you should need us. Be safe, and have a good journey." Charles said sincerely, coming from around his desk, and holding out his hand to Logan.

Logan took the Professor's hand, shaking it. "Thanks, good-bye Chuck."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

**I want to say a thanks to jnetrich, tanya2byour21, phennie, Ryromaniac for all your kind reviews.**

**Plus thanks to everyone who has added me to their favorites lists, and story alert.**

* * *

Two weeks had past since Logan had pulled up behind Rogue at her small secluded cabin in the Alaskan wilderness. The fact that it was surrounded by woods, and was miles from the nearest house pleased Logan greatly. His own cabin in the Canadian Rockies was secluded also. He liked living away from others. It was easier on his enhanced senses. He also liked his space, and he was glad to know that the only people around were him and Rogue. Jeannie hadn't liked being so far from civilization. Rogue welcomed it with open arms.

Logan had got a job with a local logging company, but only part time. He wanted to get started on working with Marie on regaining control of her skin. He promised her that once they got settled that he would help her, and he wanted to go ahead and get started. He hadn't pressed it when they first arrived, because he wanted Marie to get used to him being there. There was only one bedroom, and the sofa wasn't big enough for him to sleep on.

Marie had offered to take the sofa, but Logan had refused. He had no plans of either of them needing the sofa as a bed. Marie, and he had fought about the fact that he wanted them to share the bed. Marie worried Logan would get hurt, and she didn't feel right about it so soon after Jean's death. Logan had assured her that all they were going to be doing was sleeping, and that he wasn't now or had ever been scared of her skin. If an accident happened then they'd deal with it, but she needed to get use to him being in close quarters because he wasn't going anywhere, and the cabin was small.

The first week Marie had hardly slept. She was to scared that she would hurt Logan in their sleep even when she went to bed completely covered up. The second week Logan came to bed dressed in a body stocking that was thin and see through, but covered him everywhere except his hands, feet, and head. He put boxer shorts, gloves, and socks on, then climbed in to bed with Marie, the sheet between them like always. He pulled her to him, and told her to quit worrying. Marie had tears in her eyes as she smiled at him, and thanked him sincerely moved at this thoughtfulness, then finally fell to sleep in Logan's arms.

Logan figured it was a small price to pay for Marie to be able to get some decent sleep. He had laid there that night thinking how he had no plans on wearing this thing forever. He decided that this weekend he would talk to Marie about starting her training to regain control of her skin.

Friday evening Marie came in from work, and head straight for the shower like always. She knew that Logan couldn't stand the smell of the fishery all over her. The first day when she came home from work, he had held his nose while throwing open every window, and door in the place, then demanded that she strip, and get in the shower. He had grabbed her clothes once she tossed them out the bathroom door, throwing them in the washer. From then on, everyday when she got home, he had the washing machine ready for her clothes, and she headed for the shower. The windows now stayed open most of the time.

"Hey Darlin, you smell better." Logan smiled as she sat down at the table where he put her plate of food.

"Ole come on, you know you like that fishy smell better than my apple scented shampoo." Rogue teased.

"Darlin, I don't know how you can stand to work at that place. I've only ever gotten green at two things in my life. Scooter's flying, and the smell of you after work." Logan frowned with grimace as he sat down beside her with his own plate of food. It was his day to cook. He had fixed her favorite dish, spicy spaghetti.

"Yeah well it's work that pays the bills, and I don't have to worry about anyone touching me." Rogue said as she took a bit of her food. "Hmm, this is good. I do believe this is your best spaghetti so far." Rogue said as she eagerly took another bite.

"Glad you like it Darlin." Logan said pleased that she liked it. Jean had never really cared much for his cooking. She preferred to either bring something home after work from one of the small restaurants in town, or buy a pre-made casserole from the store that all you had to do was throw it in the oven. Logan had enjoyed cooking, but didn't complain about it. It only made things easier in the end. However Logan was glad to have a chance to cook again, and for someone beside himself. Even more so that Marie had seemed to enjoy everything he had cooked so far.

"It's a lot better than my spaghetti any day." Rogue beamed as she took a drink from her beer. "So how was your day? Did you guys get that north end finished like you hoped?" Rogue asked interested about his day, as they ate.

"Yeah, we finished it around lunch time. We start on the east side Monday. What about you? Did you have a good day?" Logan asked for the first time in a long time really interested in someone's else's day. Logan would ask Jean about her day, and she would get carried away telling him about this drug or test she was working on, but she might as well had been talking a foreign language. He didn't have a clue to what she was talking about with all the medical terminology she would throw around, and she didn't seem to care if he did or didn't. He listen politely, but he couldn't honestly say that he really cared that much.

"It was okay, same ole same ole. You grab a fish, gut him, skin him, and cut his head off. Then you grab another one, and start all over. Not much to it really." Rogue said shrugging her shoulders.

"If you don't like the job Marie, you don't have to stay there. We've got enough money from my job, and my savings to make it."

"I need the job Logan. I need it to keep me focused and active. I have to stay busy." Rogue explained with a slight frown.

"Then get another job. It doesn't have to be at the fishery." Logan said wishing she'd quit just to stop smelling like a fish herself every day. However he didn't want her to feel like she had to stay there if she didn't want too.

"It's the only job I could find that didn't require much people interaction. I can't get just any job I might want. It has to be one that doesn't require touching someone or something alive." Rogue explained with a frustrated huff.

"I think it's time we started working on your meditation again. I told you at the beginning that we were going to get settle in, and I was going to help you regain control. Well it's time we got started on doing just that. I've already set up a place in the living room. After dinner were going to get started on taking the first steps in taking back control." Logan said determined. He smelt Marie's nervous, and anxious scent jack up. Seeing a frown pulling at her mouth. "You want control, right?" He asked her curious to her why she was nervous.

"Yes, of course I do." She answered but didn't elaborate farther, but didn't smell or look anymore at ease.

"Okay Marie, spill it, what's the problem?" Logan huffed out totally confused. He sat back, waiting for to answer.

She sighed, then put her fork down, and stared down at it. "It's just that, to be able to mediate, and to work on feeling my skin, I have to let my guard down." Marie explained.

"Yeah, that's the whole point, so what's the problem. You're going to have to spell it out to me here, Marie." Logan said still confused.

"It's not that I don't trust you Logan, but I don't know if I can do that with you in the room. Having someone else in the room, when I'm trying to just be complete at ease isn't something I've ever been good at, even before when I was first working on controlling my skin." Rogue explained, hoping she hadn't made Logan think she didn't trust him, because she really did. She was just nervous about letting her guard down around others. Ever since the day her mutation hit, she had been obsessive about keeping other safe from her skin. Not to mention, not wanting another voice in her head.

"I get it." Logan said now understanding the problem, but wasn't to concerned by it. He expect her to be uncomfortable at first. He knew he was going to have take this one step at a time with her. He also knew she did trust him to some extent, but allowing yourself completely to let go even with someone you trusted was hard. "Don't worry Darlin, like I told you before, we're going to take this one step at a time. I'm not expect any miracle, but you're going to have to get comfortable with me. I'm not going to hurt you Marie. You sleep with me at night. You have to let yourself go to fall asleep. It's really no different." Logan explained gently.

Rogue took a deep breath thinking over what he said. "I guess your right, and I do trust you Logan."

"Good. Now eat up, I didn't slave over the stove for nothing you know." Logan said, smirking at her easing the tension.

Rogue picked up her fork, and took a really big bite all the while smiling at him. "Happy?"

"Shut up, and eat your food." Logan mocked growled at her, but his eyes were laughing.

Rogue giggled, but did as he said. They finished dinner while enjoying each others company.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

**Thanks to evryone who review!**

**Ryromaniac, **

Thanks for your review, and your question about Marie's claws and healing. It's a very good question, and I'm trying to work out the details. I'm not totally happy with things so far, but I hope to answer your question in the next few chapters. Thanks again for your review, and I hope you keep reading. :)

* * *

"Okay sit down on one of the pillows." Logan ordered. Once Rogue sat down on one of the pillows, that was on the floor in front of the burning fireplace, Logan sat down opposite from her on his own pillow.

"Remove your gloves." Logan instructed.

"Why?" Rogue frowned at him, already growing tense.

"Just do it, will you?" He told her giving her a look that said, do it, or I'll do it myself.

Rogue frowned uncomfortable, but removed her gloves as he asked, more liked ordered.

"Okay, now I want you to close your eyes, sit up straight, and take some deep breaths in through the nose, and out through your mouth. Do that at least ten times, while your doing that I want you to really pay attention to how your skin feels. Pay close attention to it, let your mind totally focus on it." Logan explained.

He was doing the same exercise, taking deep breaths, but he was inhaling her scent, taking notice of any changes in her scent. He had a gut instinct that when her skin was off, her scent would have a slight difference to it. He wanted to make sure he learned the smell so he'd know the difference. He had a feeling it would help him guide her.

When they had spent at least ten minutes working on her breathing exercise, which was really just to get her calm, Logan said they we're done for the night.

"That's it?" Rogue asked opening her eyes looking at him dumbfounded.

"Yep, I don't want to over tax you." Logan said with a wicked smirk.

Growling playfully, Rogue reached over grabbing a pillow off the sofa, and threw it at him, hitting him in the face as she had intended

.

"What was that for?" Logan grabbed the pillow up, glaring playfully right back at her.

"You know exactly what that was for, Logan Howlett." Rogue smarted, then snapped her mouth shut with a deep frown as soon as she said it. Her eyes going wide, and her scent flooding with fear and worry.

"Marie?" Logan growled out confused to what had just happened. Why she had just called him Logan Howlett, and why she was suddenly scared.

"I better get the dishes done, and get to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm worn out." Rogue said jumping up, to hurry toward the kitchen.

"Hold on there," Logan demanded, jumping up, and grabbing her around the waist stopping her from darting off. "I think we need to discuss what just happen here. Why did you call me Logan Howlett, and why did your scent just spike with fear and worry?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to wash dishes and go to bed." Rogue said with a deep frown, as she wiggled trying to get Logan to release her.

"To bad, sit down, we're going to talk about it whether you want to or not." Logan grunted, pulling her down on the sofa with him. "Now start explaining Marie."

"Let me go." Marie snapped upset still trying to get out of Logan's grasp. He had his hand's clasped tight around her waist.

"You promise not to dart off?" He asked knowing she might try to escape him.

"No." Rogue smarted back with an upset expression. Her scent flooded with annoyance and being held down, but there was still a strong scent of fear mixed with her annoyance. He could understand her annoyance, but he didn't understand why she was scared all of a sudden.

"Then I'm not letting you go." Logan grunted, and shrugged.

"Fine, just let me go." Rogue snapped out needing her space.

"Promise me first." Logan demanded gruffly, still gripping her to him.

"Fine! I promise, happy?" Rogue snapped annoyed, and twisted out of Logan's grasp, over to the other end of the sofa away from him.

Logan was confused, and a little hurt by her attitude, but he knew she wasn't trying to hurt him on purpose. Something was upsetting her, and she was feeling trapped. He knew the feeling, and would snap too, when he felt trapped. _'Heck, she has a lot of me up in her head. I wonder if she got that from me?' _Logan wondered to himself as he looked over at Marie on the other end of the sofa, putting as much past between them as possible.

"No, but it'll do." Logan answered honestly, but let the matter drop in favor of a more important issue. "Why did you call me Logan Howlett?"

Rogue scent grew even stronger of nervousness, but this time had a mixture of sadness as well. Pulling all the courage she could muster, knowing she could very well lose him, after she answered his coming questions, she meet, and held Logan's confused and troubled gaze. "Because it's your name." Came the whispered words from Rogue's lips.

Logan had asked, thinking it was the easier of the two questions. Boy was he wrong, fore when he had his answer, it only led to more questions, and even harder answers.

Logan was off the sofa, pacing and growling, as Rogue told Logan all that she knew about him and his past, about Sabertooth, Kayla, and Stryker. His claws snapping in and out as he listened. By the time Rogue had neared the end of her explanation, they both had tears in their tired and haunted eyes. He had clawed, and destroyed almost the entire room, when Rogue told him about Sabertooth and him being brothers, then about what had gone down with Kayla, bring him to the reason he had the metal on his bones, and metal claws.

The only untouched piece of furniture in the room was the sofa Rogue was sitting on. The once old recliner was nothing but splinters, and stuffing littered around the room, as was the end table, and coffee table. The television laid shattered across the floor as well. The drywall was decorated with both large, and small holes from Logan's claws, as well as his adamantim coated fisted. When Rogue had finished by telling him that William Stryker, the man who had given him his metal skeleton, and claw was the same man who had her, and had given her, her owns set metal bones, and claws, and that now she had him forever in her head, Logan had lost it, and all but flew from the house in a rage, with anger howls and outrage snarls.

Rogue sat on the sofa crying, and telling herself she should have known that no matter how much Logan believed he loved her, he wouldn't be able to stand being with her, knowing she had the man he hated most in the world in her head. Rogue climbed off the sofa, and started mindlessly cleaning up the room, all the while crying knowing Logan was gone for good from her life now. She hated herself for not being able to keep her mouth shut. She didn't ever want him to know she had Stryker in her head, because she knew he'd wouldn't be able to look at her ever again without thinking of the monster in her head.

Rogue climbed in bed, pulled the covers under her chin, curling in on herself and sobbed. She had never felt so utterly alone before in her life. Even when Logan had left with Jean, she had know he was still apart of her life. That he would come if she ever needed him. She didn't have that now. He was gone for good now, and she couldn't blame him. Even when she was in the lab, she had know that their were people out there that cared, and loved her, but she had ruined that as well. Now she was totally alone in the world, and all she could do was cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

Thanks everyone again for all the great reviews.

**jnetrich, **I hope this makes up for the upset Logan.

* * *

Logan ran deep into the woods, slamming his claws into the nearest tree, and howling out his rage and pain, before collapsing to ground to distraught to hold his feet. He had known that Marie had suffered in the lab, and had suffered the same terror he had. Her claws proved that, but to know that she had been held, and tortured by the same man who had Logan, the same man who destroyed everything good in Logan's life. Logan hadn't allowed himself to really deal with Marie's capture, and torture. He had pushed it in the back of his mind, to happy to have her back, and to busy trying to help her that he hadn't himself really accept it. Looking at her youthful prefect unmarred skin, and enjoying her smiles, teasing, and joking like old times he had been able to forget that she had suffered the same hell he had. But hearing that she had been held, and tortured by Stryker, and that she had to drain him to death to be able to escape tore at Logan's heart. The Wolverine wanted to lash out and destroy. He wanted Stryker's body on his claws, but with the man already dead, Wolverine needed to let out his rage and pain. Logan couldn't let Marie see him lose control like this. She was already scared that he would hate her. He didn't want to scare her, thinking the Wolverine would hurt her because of her having the monster in her head. Logan spent hours out in the back woods working out his pain and anger. He needed time to process what Marie had told him about his past. He couldn't believe that he had volunteered for the program, but Marie had said that Stryker had tricked in to thinking it was the only way to stop Victor, after Victor had supposedly killed Logan's fiancée, Kayla SilverFox.

Logan also couldn't believe that Victor Creed was actually his half brother. The thought made him sick to his stomach. Logan remembered fighting Victor on the statue of liberty trying to save Marie. He had never wanted to kill anyone as much as he had wanted to kill Sabertooth that night, as well as Magneto for daring to lay their hands on his Marie. He could still hear her screaming from the statue's torch. Logan came out of his memory to realize Marie's scream wasn't just a memory. A terrorized scream was coming from the direction of the house. Logan cursed as he forgot about his own misery, and tore through the woods back toward the house. Busting through the front door, unsure what to expect. Only smelling Marie's terror and smoke coming from upstairs, Logan ran up the stairs two at a time, to stop in shock at the bedroom door to see Marie floating above the bed totally engulfed in flames as she screamed.

At seeing Marie suppended in midair in flames, Logan's claws quickly disappeared back into his arms, as he frantically tried to think of how to put out the fire. Seeing the blanket's Marie kept at the foot of the bed for cold nights on the floor , he quickly grabbed one of the blankets, and tried to throw it over Marie to smother out the flames, but it only incinerated as it touched the flames.

"Shit." Logan said panicking. Running to the bathroom, he jerked open the supply closet, and rapidly tossing out the cleaning supplies in the way of the bucket they used for cleaning. Grabbing the bucket, he quickly filled it with water from the bathtub, then ran back to the bedroom, and tossed the water on Marie.

As soon as the water hit Rogue's face, she jerked awake startled, causing her to fall down onto the bed, and the flames quickly extinguished. Rogue sat up wrapping her arms around her naked body, and sobbed uncontrollably.

Logan stood shocked, and just stared for a few moments, before snapping out of it at Marie's sobs. She was barely breathing she was crying so hard. Looking around him Logan grabbed another blanket, and draped the blanket around her, and tried to pull her to him, and calm her down. But she pushed him away scared that she'd hurt him, surprisingly sending him flying across the room, and crashing into the wall opposite the bed. Marie looking freaked out, and terrified at what she had just done, jumped up and ran out the room and out of the house.

Logan groaned coming back to himself, and pulled himself out of the hole in the wall. Confused to what was going on, he looked around for Marie, but she was already gone. Her scent freaked out and terrified. Growling, he quickly followed her scent that lead outside.

"MARIE! MARIE!" Logan called out hoping she would come out of where ever she was hiding. "It's okay Marie, please come out. Your safe, no one is going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you Marie." Logan called out, then listened for any sound to alert him to where she was hiding. He took a deep breath, and smelt her, but her scent was everywhere. "I know you have to be cold Darlin. It's going to snow soon, and your in nothing but your birthday suit. " Logan said trying to ease the tension.

When there was still no sound, or movement from her, he called out. "Come on Marie, I promise you Darlin, I'm not going to hurt you. Your safe. Everything is okay baby." Logan walked around the house getting the strongest scent near the house instead of the woods. "Come on Marie, you promised, no more running, or hiding from me. I love you Marie, do you hear me, I love you. Please baby come out, I'm not going to hurt you." Logan called out hoping she would respond to his telling her he loved her.

He sighed upset, and unsure of what else to do when there was still nothing from her. Running his hand's roughly through his sweaty hair, he tried to think of what he could say to calm her down. Suddenly getting an idea of what she might be mostly afraid of he called out, "I don't hate you Marie, if that's what your scared of Darlin. I'm not upset that he's in your head, Marie. I'm glad you killed him. Come on Marie you promise." Logan called out running out of ideas, and growing more worried and desperate. He caught a whiff of her scent more strongly, and looked up to see her sitting huddled up on the roof.

"How did you get up their Darlin?" Logan asked with a confused, but worried frown.

"I thought you left me. I thought you hated me because he's in my head. I know you hate him, and now he's in my head. You hate me." Marie whispered shakily through her tears. She was no longer sobbing, but silently crying. It was only with his enhanced sensitive hearing, that he heard her words.

"I don't hate you Marie. I love you baby. I could never hate you Marie, and I'm never going to leave you. There isn't anything that would make me leave you Darlin." Logan vehemently assured her. "Now can you get down, or do you need me to come get you?" He asked worried, but very curious to how she had gotten up there to begin with.

"You don't hate me?" She asked hopeful, but still fearful. "I hurt you again. I hurt you because of what he made me into." She said starting to crying harder.

"I don't hate you, Marie. Never baby. And remember what I told you, I'm not going to hurt you on purpose if you accidentally hurt me, Marie. I know you didn't do it on purpose. You were just freaked out. I could never, ever hate you Marie. I love you." Logan told her hoping she would believe him.

"I love you too." Rogue answered back coming to her feet, her tears calming some.

"Be careful Marie." Logan called out worried she would get hurt. "Just wait there, I'm going to get a ladder." Logan told her, then hurried to his truck to get ladder he used for work. Grabbing the ladder, he turned to hurry back, but stopped short when Marie stood in front of him tears running down her face.

"I'm so, so sorry Logan, I didn't mean to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. Never." Marie cried.

"It's okay baby, no permanent damage done. Shh, darling, it's okay." Logan comforted, putting the ladder down, and wrapping her in his arms. He felt her trembling. "Come on Darlin, let's get you inside where its warmer." Logan bent down, and scooped her up in his arms heading inside.

"I love you Logan, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me, please don't leave me." Marie cried into his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving you Marie, and I don't hate you for anything. I love you, and that's not going to change." He said sitting them down on the sofa and held her securely to him, finally breathing a sigh of relief. He dragged the blanket off the back of the sofa, wrapping it around Marie.

They both feel asleep exhausted from the nights trauma there on the small sofa.

Logan woke first feeling Marie's laying on top of him. He opened his eye to see the blanket had slipped down in the middle of the night, and was exposing her beautiful naked body to his view. He swallowed hard, and willed his body to not respond to her. He grabbed the blanket, covering her back up. Trying to tell himself to not think of her naked laying against him. She needed him to help her recover, not take her to bed. Yes, they loved each other , and Logan wanted Marie like nothing else, but they still weren't ready for that next step. She didn't need to know that he was lusting after her body. She needed his love, and nothing else right now.

After Marie had woken up, Logan sent her to get cleaned up and dressed while he fixed them breakfast. Once they were both sitting down at the table, and neither touching their eggs and bacon, Logan spoke. "Marie, it's time you told me everything. I need to know what we're dealing with here. How many mutations do you have?" he asked knowing this was going to be a hard discussion for her, but it needed to be done, so he knew what to expect. Last night had freaked him out. Seeing her floating above the bed, and covered in flames had been the last thing he had been expecting. He had no idea how to deal with this. Part of him wished Chuck was here to help her, but he knew Marie didn't want the X-men to know she was alive, so he determined to somehow help her himself.

She sighed, frowing as she stared down at the coffee cup in her hands. "I have every mutation that I ever touched, and killed." She said in a soft distressed voice.

"Which are?" Logan grunted out trying to remember who it was she all touched at the mansion.

"Telepathy, telekinetic, healing, your senses, ice, fire, kinetic powers, super strength, flying, elemental control, Magneto's magnetic control, and my skin. Stryker had me to attack the team so I could gain their powers, and take them out. Once I gained control of my mutation, it evolved to the point I no longer had to kill to keep the mutations I touched. I could either choose to keep them or not. Stryker gave me orders of who he wanted me to touch, for their powers. With the people I touched before I gained control, their powers stayed hidden deep inside my mind, until I was strong enough to gain control, which must have been unlocking some type of door or passage way in my head, that had been blocked off. However Stryker had me kill another healer just to make sure. He didn't want to take any chances that the healing I already had would be to weak." Rogue spoke her expression and tone full of shame.

"When he sent me in to take out them team, he didn't expect Hank to have come up with a drug strong enough to knock me out. The drug was actually for you. Hank was trying to come up with something that would help you sleep deep enough so you wouldn't have nightmare."

"Nice of Blue." Logan said touched by the blue man's desire to help Logan.

"Yeah, Hanks a really good guy. I hate that I hurt him. I hate that I ruin our friendship." Rogue sighed dejected.

"I'm sure if he knew you were alive Darlin, he would be happy. I'm sure he doesn't hold any type of grudge. I'm sure Chuck doesn't either Marie. They care about you, and would want to make sure you're okay." Logan said trying to broach the subject about letting at least them know she was alive. Logan could use both their help right about now.

"I know that Logan, but I don't want to hurt them anymore. Please don't tell them." Rogue looked over at him imploringly.

"Don't worry Darlin, I gave you my word, and I won't tell them if you don't want me too."

"I don't want them to know. I hate that I'm hurting you." Rogue said tears welling up in her sad and pained eyes.

"I told you Marie, you're not hurting me. Physical pain only last a couple of minutes, losing you would destroy me. I've already lost you once Marie, and almost didn't make it. I can't go through that again. I want, and need you in my life." Logan said reaching out caressing her face, his eyes full of love for her.

"I want, and need you too." Rogue said watery, struggling to hold her tears back.

"Come here, Darlin." Logan said pulling her into his lap, and holding her against him, forgetting about breakfast or talking to just hold her in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

Thanks everyone again for all the great reviews.

* * *

Logan inhaled Marie scent again, and could smell the difference immediately. They had been working on her mediation for two months now, and she could now obtain control, and hold it for thirty minutes.

"You have it Marie. Now take my hand." Logan instructed as he held out his bare hand to her. He watched her take a deep breath then let it out slowly before reaching over, taking his hand in hers. She keep her eyes on their joined hands while she concentrated. Softly massaging Logan's palm, and knuckles. Thirty minutes past, then forty, then fifty. When she reached one hour, Marie looked up in to Logan's eyes, and returned the big smile that he was giving her.

"I'm losing it Logan, let go." Marie warned feeling drained. She let go, and pulled her hand away as Logan released her hand.

"Your doing great Darlin. I knew you could do it." Logan beamed at her.

"All thanks to you. I've tried for a year without success, but I've started regaining it only after two months with your help." Rogue said sincerely grateful.

"All you needed was love and acceptance. I think you couldn't get it back, because you wouldn't forgive yourself. You were scared that no one would ever want to be close to you again. You thought it was better to be untouchable than letting anyone close again. That's not the way to live Darlin. What happen wasn't your fault. You need to remember that, and forgive yourself. No matter if the your friends can't, you need to let it go. It wasn't your fault. I think one day if you ever decide to let the Chuck and other back in, they'll come to the same conclusion, that you didn't mean to hurt them, and that you hate it that it happened. I think your real friends will forgive you. It may take some time, but if they really care about you, then they'll forgive you." Logan said feeling it to be true. He could tell Rogue still had her doubts. That was okay, he wasn't going to pressure her to anything.

"I'm just glad you still love me. I don't expect them to forgive me Logan. You weren't there, I attacked them without any care or feeling. I was a totally different person. I would have killed them if I had gotten the chance. I did kill Johnny." Rogue said frowning wrapping her arms around herself.

"It wasn't your fault, Marie. I know it may not help to hear me say it, and I know it won't bring firebug back, but you have to accept it, deal with it, and let it go. There is nothing you can do to bring him back, or to erase what happened before. Believe me Darlin, I wish I could. I would have never left you. But neither of us can change things. We have to pick up the pieces and go on." Logan's voice was gruff, but filled with love as he reached and took Rogue's face, her hair protecting his bare hands. "No matter what happens with the others Marie, whether you tell them or not. Whether they ever forgive you or not. You will always have me. Always Darlin." Logan pulled Rogue against his chest, holding her tightly, while kissing her head. He inhaled deeply taking in her scent, thinking to himself, he was blessed with a miracle, he had her back, there was no way he was ever letting her go again.

"Thanks." Rogue said softly with a watery smile as she wrapped her arms him, pressing her face into his chest. Thankful that she had Logan's love, even if none of her other friends couldn't forgive her.

"Welcome." He said giving her a warm smile, pulling back to look down at her, giving her a winked to lightly the mood. "Come on it's dinner time, and I'm starved. What are we having for dinner?"

"I thought it was your time to cook?" Rogue frowned confused as she wipe the remnants of her tears away.

"No Darlin, I cooked the deer last night on the grill remember? It's your night to do the cooking."

"Oh, well huh? How does left over deer sound?" Rogue asked looking hopeful at him with a cheeky smile.

Logan chuckled at her expression, "Sounds good, at least I know it won't be burnt like last time." Logan teased with a grin draping his arm around her shoulders, and pulling her close to his side.

"Hey, I told you I wasn't good with the grill. I warned you. You were the

one who was sure I was just trying to get out of cooking." Rogue tease him elbowing him in the side she was tucked into.

"Ouch, be careful Darlin, I easily bruise." Logan whined, then grinned at Rogue's dramatic eye roll, and laughing at his attics. He was glad to see her relaxing and happy. There had been to many tears from his girl in the last two month. "Your right Darlin, you and the grill ain't the best of friends. I think we'll leave the grilling to me from now on." Logan smirked, then kissed her head as they headed inside.

"Gladly. Open flames just make Johnny a little more active." Rogue frowned.

"I'm sorry Darlin, I've never thought to ask how you're doing up there." Logan frowned concerned, and upset at himself for nothing thinking of it himself sooner.

"I'm fine Logan, don't worry, and don't go blaming yourself. I'm a lot stronger now in my head. When I first got out of the lab, I was lucky to have met up with a telepathy who help me. She was the one that helped me regain control of my mind, and helped me contained, and learn how to control all the voices and personalities in my head. I would have gone crazy if it wasn't for her. She taught me how to control my telepathy too. It was bad enough with the voice in my head from the people I touched, but to have everyone else's thought swimming around in my head, was driving me quickly to insanity. If it wasn't for her, I would being running around the place a complete loon."

"You are a loon, Darlin, just not because of the voices." Logan grinned mischievous at her.

Rogue mocked gasp surprised at him, then stuck her tongue out at him, and grinned.

"Whatever happened to the woman?" Logan asked becoming serious again.

"Lena was the one who got me the job at the fishery, and set me up here. In fact this use to be her house. She was old, and said she didn't have any family. She took me in, helped me get back to myself, and asked me to bury her when she died. Turned out that she willed me this place, and everything in it. She was a very sweet, and special woman, but boy she could be a spit fire when she got it in her to be." Rogue softly chuckled, a soft smile coming to her lips, as she remember how much Lena had come to mean to her.

"Just like you Darlin, must been what drew her to you." Logan smiled hugging Marie close to him, kissing her head once again before letting her go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

**Thanks to tanya2byour21, Ryromaniac, and RKF22 for taking the time to let me know what you guys think. **

And to everyone else who has taken the time to read my story.

**Ryromaniac**, you must have read my mind!

A/N: Most of this story is already written, except for the last few chapters, and it's ending. So it may start taking more time to get in a chapter. However I do plan on finishing.

* * *

Chapter 11

Six more months of mediation and touching with Logan, Rogue finally felt confident that she had regained control of her skin. It was nine on Saturday morning, both Rogue and Logan laid in bed awake, but not caring to move. Rogue laid with her head on Logan's chest as she would switch between playing with his bare hand, or rubbing her bare hand around on his bare chest. Rogue had finally felt comfortable and confident enough for both her, and Logan to dress how they wanted for bed. Which was only boxer shorts for Logan, for Marie's sake. He would rather sleep in the nude, but he didn't want to make Marie uncomfortable. Rogue chose a pair of shorts, and a tank top.

"Thank you Logan." Rogue sighed contently as she ran her fingers through his chest hair.

"For what Darlin, letting you touch me? Darlin you can touch me anytime you want." Logan purred enjoying Marie's touch a little too much. He had been laying there willing his body to ignore the desire coursing through him, so Marie could touch him without feeling uncomfortable, embarrassed, or pressured. He didn't want anything to ruin this for her.

Rogue smiled touched by his trust, but more from his purr. She could sense him fighting to stay in control, to not ravish her body like he wanted too. She knew he was trying to let her enjoy just being able to touch, and not think about how much he wanted her right now. What Logan didn't know was that Rogue wanted him just as much. During the six months of touches, there had been some chastened kissing, and some casual touching. Rogue had woke up to find Logan sound asleep with his hand on her breast, or bottom. He would always apologize, but she could tell he wasn't overly sorry. Truth be told neither was she, she wanted nothing more than to make love with Logan, but she was worried that he hadn't mourned properly, or had enough time after Jean, to make love to her and be with her, and not with Jean. Rogue knew that Logan loved her, and wanted to have sex with her, but was he ready to let Jean go, and be with her totally. Logan's shifting drew Rogue's mind back to her conversation with Logan, and why she was thanking him.

"No silly, although thank you for this too." Rogue tilted her head so he could see her soft smile.

"Anytime Darlin." Logan returned her smiled, "And I do mean anytime." He said this time with a smirk and a quick squeeze.

Rogue giggled, kissed his chest, then laid her head back down, continuing with her lazy movements.

"No, thank you for everything. Thank you for being here, thank you for loving me, thank you for trusting me not to hurt you on purpose, thank you for forgiving me all the times I have hurt you." Rogue voice caught from her overwhelming emotions. She paused to gather herself, not wanting start crying again. She would always hate how much she had hurt him, but this was about telling Logan how much she appreciated everything he's done, and was still doing for her, and how much she loved him.

Logan reached down picking her hand up from his chest, and brought it up to his lips, to plant a tender kiss on the back, then another one in the middle of her palm. "You've never hurt me on purpose, Marie. So there is nothing to forgive, Darlin." He assured as his gaze, that was filled with love and warmth held hers. He kissed her hand once more before laying it back down on his chest.

Rogue stared up into Logan's eye, feeling her heart squeeze tight in her chest with all the love she felt for him. Remembering she still had things she wanted to tell him, she gave him a loving smile in return, before continuing.

"Thanks Sugar, but I'm also thankful for you making sure I didn't give up when I didn't think I'd ever get touch back, for being willing to touch me. Thank you for not hating me, thank you for being the most wonderful, loving, trusting, forgiving, special man that you are. I love you Logan." Rogue ended with a watery whisper, her emotions getting carried away again.

"I love you more than life it's self Marie." Logan forced out huskily through his tight throat, as he pulled her tighter against him and held her. He was overwhelmed by her words, and her honest and love filled scent that blanketed him. "Whenever you're ready Marie, I want you to be my wife." Logan whispered keeping the softy tones Marie had spoken in. Marie suddenly worried scent confused and concerned Logan. He knew that they love each other, so he didn't understand what would cause her to be worried. "Marie? What's wrong?" Logan tightened his grips on Marie, then rolled them over so he was propped above her able to look into her hesitate eyes. "Don't you want to get married? I thought that…" His own voice confused and a bit nervous.

"I do Logan, more than anything," Rogue quickly assured him not wanting him to think she didn't want to be his wife.

"Then what's wrong? What are you worried about? If you're worried that I'm going to change my mind after, or lose interest down the road, then don't Baby. It's not going to happen." Logan reassured her figuring that might be what she was scared of.

Rogue dropped Logan's gaze, and whispered. "It did before." Her voice and scent held worry, and a little scared.

Logan sighed closing his eyes trying to think how best to get Marie to understand things between him ,and her where different than how it was between him and Jeannie. He opened his eyes, then reached down putting a finger under Marie's chin, bring her head so she would look at him.

"Marie, what I feel for you, this overwhelming blanket of love and warmth that spreads through my entire body, that wraps itself around my heart when ever I just think about you, your face, your laughter, or just being in the same room with you. I have never, and I mean never had, or felt this with Jeannie. Yes, I was absorbed with lust and desire to make her mine, but it was all physical. That burned itself out rather quickly. When the lust had cooled, all that was left was a caring friendship, and a respect for each other. There was none of this warmth, or this cocoon of loved that wrapped around us. I did love her, but it was the type of love you have for a friend, love like you would have for a part of your pack is the best way I can think to describe it. She had her life, and I had mine, we just lived in the same house. Heck, hardly saw each other most of the time. When it all boiled down to it, all that was there was sex, and respect for each other. With you, there is this overwhelming urge in me to take care of you, provide for you, make sure you're happy, to keep you safe, to keep you with me all the time. I need to do those things, but I also want to have you love me, to share my life with me. I want to share your life with you, and love you. You aren't just part of the pack Marie, just one of the many I consider friends or even close friends. You're my mate, you're the one that comes first in everything, the other half of me." Logan said his eyes burning with love as they stared down into hers that was returning his love.

"I love you with all my heart Logan, and whenever you're ready I want you to be my husband." Rogue whispered as tears escaped the corners of her eyes.

Rogue was sure that Logan's smile would light up the entire community. He leaned down, and kissed her softly, but with more passion than they had previous shared. He pulled back still smiling, "How does today sound?"

"Today? Logan we can't, we need a marriage licenses, and to find someone to marry us. We need witnesses. I don't even own a dress expect one black one." Rogue said going over all the reason why they couldn't get married today."

"Come on Marie, the magister office doesn't close until twelve today. The magister can marry us right there, and for witnesses, I know Jack and his wife will be more than willing to stand for us." Logan countered coaxing.

"What about my dress. I refuse to wear a black dress to my wedding." Rogue frowned. "And you need something nice to wear."

"Darlin, you could be in your bathing suit for all I care. It's you I'm marrying Baby, not your clothes. Come on Marie, let's do it." Logan's pleading, and hopeful look, won over her desire to dress up. She always thought Logan looked sexy in his jeans, and cowboy boots anyway. She did have a nice pale peach skirt that she had bought on impulse last year. She was sure she could find a shirt that would look okay with it, and she had her black calf length leather boots.

Rogue's growing smile gave her away. Logan's grin brightened. He threw back the covers and jumped from bed. "I'll go call Jack, you get ready." Logan ordered as he almost ran from the bedroom. He could hear Rogue's happy giggling all the way from the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

Thanks everyone for the reviews, I hope you like the new chapter.

Logan and Rogue stood together, their fingers entwined, as they gazed solely at each other. They were lost in their own world, which was why it took someone clearing their throat quite loudly for Logan and Rogue to break from their gaze. Logan's eyes jerked to Mack, and his wife. Who were both smiling pleased, and amused. Another throat clearing, this one more subtle, and Rogue's light squeeze of his hand, and flushed cheeks had him looking back to the old man in front of him. Logan almost blushed embarrassed, at the old man's next words.

"Let me repeat, shall I," Mr. Franks chuckled with a kind, but amused smile. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The old magister said still smiling. He hadn't seen a couple this in love since he married his own Nellie forty-three years ago.

Logan growled softly at Marie's bright smile as he leaned down to kiss her for the first time as his wife. The entire room smelted of her happiness, and love.

Another throat clearing reminded Logan that they weren't at home or alone, so he couldn't just throw Marie down on the floor and claim her. He pulled back, and smirked at her embarrassed, but happy blush. He hugged her to him, and looked over her shoulder to his boss and his wife.

"Thanks Mack, Mrs. Bolton." Logan said pulling Marie into his side so he could shake Mack's hand.

"Your welcome, it's about time you married this young filly. Marie, I haven't seen a man so eager to get back home to his woman since I was a newlywed myself. Most men rather hit the bars for a drink after work, not this one, no sir re, he'd rather high tail himself home, and now I see why. You're a lucky man Logan."

"Believe me Mack, I know it." Logan said honestly know he was lucky to have a second chance with his Marie. He had her back, and he wasn't going to let her go ever again.

"Well if you two love birds will excuse me, it's time to be closing up. I don't know about the four of you, but my stomach is demanding it's lunch." The old magister said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Mr. Franks for marry us on such short notice." Marie said softly and politely to the magister who reminder her of a grandfather, with his thinning grey hair, kind eyes and smile.

"Your quite welcome my dear, now off you go and enjoy your honeymoon." The old man gave her that grandfatherly smile again.

Everyone laughed at Marie's bright blush. Logan shook Mr. Franks hand, thanking him as well before steering Marie from the office. Mack and his wife Nance followed behind.

Once they were outside Mack spoke. "I suppose you'd like to have some time off for your honeymoon?"

"I'd like to, but I know we're starting on the Porter project Monday."

"You're one of my best workers Logan, wish you were a full timer, but the boys can get started on the Porter project without you for a few days. Take the week off, and enjoy your wife, because once you get back to work, you'll be to exhausted to afterwards." Mack smirked.

"Mack Bolton." Nance hissed at her husband with mock outrage, slapping him lightly on the shoulder at seeing Marie cover her face as she blushed the deepest red yet and groaned embarrassed once again.

"I don't know about that Mack, but thanks." Logan chuckled shaking his boss's hand again.

"Don't pay him any attention Honey, men will be men." Nance tried to ease Marie, thinking she was nervous about her wedding night.

Marie lowered her hands, and smiled polite at the older woman. "Thank you both for coming. Logan and I appreciate it, we're sorry we interrupted your weekend." Marie said earnestly.

"We're glad to do it, most interesting weekend I've had in sometime." Nance beamed at Marie, making her feel better.

"Come on Honey, let's go so these two love birds can get home." Mack wrapped his arm around Nance's shoulders.

"Bye, thanks again." Marie called out to the couple as they walked to their car.

"Come on Marie, Mack's right I want to get you home." Logan growled into her ear as he helped her into their truck. Logan smirked pleased at see her blush again. He wondered just how far that blush went, and couldn't wait to find out.

Logan held Marie to him as he panted coming back down to earth from their love making. The moment he slid into her, he felt like he had come home, and he didn't want the feeling to end. Marie wasn't in any hurry to have him leave her body either. Her body was pressed as close to his as possible with her legs wrapped around him, holding him securely inside her.

"I love you Marie, you're my home." Logan said huskily never in his years of having sex with a woman, ever feeling so completely whole before. He knew it was because of Marie, she completed him, she was the other half of his heart. She was his home.

"You're mine home too Logan, I love you." Rogue breathed heavily kissing his chest and neck.

He started to move, but Rogue held him tighter to her, "Don't move yet." She whimpered.

"I'm just going to put you on top, I'm to heavy for you, Darlin." Logan answered then did just that, staying together, and rolling over so Marie laid on top of him. Even with her metal skeleton she didn't weigh as much as he did.

"I love you so much Logan. I pray you never stop loving me and wanting me." Rogue said feeling her body relaxing and sleep closing in.

"Never Marie, I'll never stop loving and wanting you Darlin." Logan promised with all his heart, as he to drifted off to sleep, holding her close to him, just like he had dreamed about doing for so long.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

Thanks everyone for the reviews, I hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

A month after their wedding Logan was watching hockey on their new TV set. He had replace the one that he clawed after learning about Stryker. This one a larger HD flat screen, that made watching his favorite game a feast for the eyes. Marie was finishing up the dishes in the kitchen. He had taken over all the grilling duties, and Marie did the cleaning up when he grilled.

"Hey Darlin, mind bring me a beer when you come?" Logan called out.

"Sure."

Logan heard the refrigerator open, and beer bottles clanking together, meaning Marie was done cleaning up, and ready to snuggle up to watch hockey with him. He smiled in anticipation. His eyes followed her as she moved around the larger sofa Logan had also bough so he could stretch out on to watch TV more comfortably.

"Here you go." She said hand him the bottle as she sat in her usual spot snuggling against his side, and under his arm.

"Thanks darlin." Logan smiled at her, then got comfortable getting her all tucked into him like he like her. He leaned over to kiss her head, and caught a new scent coming from her.

"Hmm, you smell really good," Logan growled low, kissing her neck this time.

Marie turned her head, and smiled warmly up at him. "I'm glad you think so." She winked at him before leaning back against him, then put her attention back onto the game.

Logan inhaling deeply again trying to figure out the scent, but couldn't. The scent was both completely intoxicating, making him hungry for her, but then again it was completely soothing, a pleasing scent that made him want to purr happily. Logan knew that Marie usually didn't wear perfume because of their scenes, but apparently she had decided to try some. Deciding he really like the new scent on her, he was going to buy her a whole case load of the stuff, and have her wear it all the time. Wrapping his arms around her, suddenly wanting her a close as possible, he inhaled deeply once more enjoying the pleasing scent, before putting his mind back on the game.

It was half time when Logan picked up on something else in Marie's scent. This scent wasn't as pleasing. It wasn't upset or really worried either, but it held a bit of nervousness, and seriousness to it. Logan picked up the remote and muted the commercials.

"What's on your mind Darlin?" He asked curious to what had her nervous.

"Just thinking Sugar," Marie answered calling the name she had start using after he had growled, and attacked her passionately the first time she called him that. It was now her pet name for him, while Logan switched between Darlin, and baby, for her.

"I know that Darlin, but I'm asking about what?" Logan smirked tugging at her pony tail playfully.

"It can wait until after the game." Marie answered not very helpful.

"Forget the game Marie, if something is bothering you, I want you to tell me." Logan grunted out becoming serious.

"It nothing to get upset over Logan, it's just something I've been thinking about for a while now. But it can wait after the game, come on turn the sound back on, the game is back on." Marie sighed a little unsure, but not upset.

Logan debated on forcing the issue, but thought maybe it was best to just do as Marie said. Maybe she needed some more time to think about what she wanted to say or how to say it. So he cut the sound back on, ever now and then taken sniffs of her scent to make sure she was really okay. Not smelling anything to worry him, he put his mind back on the game.

It wasn't until they were in bed that night, that Logan remembered that they didn't discuss what had been on Marie's mind during the game.

"Hey Marie?"

"Yeah Sugar?" Rogue asked as she shifted to get in a comfortable position, which was wrapped around Logan, with her head laying on his broad, muscular chest.

"You going to tell me what was on your mind during the game?" He grunted as he quirk his eyebrow at her that she thought was cute.

Rogue sighed as she wrapped her arm over his waist as she did every night.

"I've been thinking lately, and I decided I don't want to be Rogue anymore." She answered with a small frown.

"You've lost me Darlin?" Logan said totally confused by her statement.

"Rogue was what I had to be to survive all that I had to go through since mutation hit, and my parents kicked me out. But I don't want to just survive anymore. I want to forget about the past, and start living. I want to start living my life with you. I don't want to be Rogue anymore, I want to be Marie."

"I think that's a good idea Darlin. But Marie, you need to deal with your past, then let it go, or it will only just come back to bite you in the butt when you least expect it. Pretending it didn't happen isn't a good idea. But no matter what you call yourself Darlin, you will always be my Marie. I understand what your saying though. Rogue helped you be able to survive all the bad times, just like Wolverine did for me. I think it's a very good idea Mrs. Marie Howlett." Logan growled with a sexy smirk leaning down attacking Marie's mouth in a passionate kiss, as he started running his hands over her body, showing his love for her with his body.

Marie smiled as she set the table for dinner. Logan would be home in a couple of hours. She checked the deer ham in the oven once more before going to take her shower. She had quit her job at the fishery to Logan's thankfulness. Once she had learned to touch again, she had applied to take on line teaching courses under the name Marie Howlett. Rogue Xavier was the name she had gotten her New York teaching licenses, and since Rogue Xavier was now dead, she had to start over again. However she didn't care, she decided it was just a part of her new life as Marie Howlett. She was now working at a daycare with one of Logan's co-worker's wife. Marie was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She was married to the man of her dreams, she enjoyed her job, and was working on getting her teaching degree.

Logan was happy. He started working full-time, and enjoyed his job. He was home every day at five. Five thirty at the latest, and had weekends and holidays off. Jack was looking to make Logan a foreman, but Logan wasn't to sure he wanted the job. He enjoyed just being out their with the other guys, getting his hands dirty, and doing a good days work. Marie encouraged him to do whatever he wanted. She just wanted him to be happy.

Today was their three months wedding anniversary. All though Marie knew it wasn't normally celebrated, she had her own reasons for making the day special. She wanted to make everyday in her new life with Logan special.

Marie didn't know today would be the day that her past would come back to do as Logan warned, and bite her in the butt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

Thanks everyone for the reviews, I hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

"Logan is staying in that area of Alaska. Stop by ,and see if he knows of any more lab locations. Contact me as soon as you have spoken with Logan on this matter." The Professor instructed his youngest members of the X-men team.

"Will do Prof. Jubilee out." Jubilee said then hung up. A moment later Logan's location popped up on the van's satellite GPS.

"Why would Logan be staying in Alaska? I thought he was from Canada." Kitty frowned confused looking to her boyfriend Bobby.

"He is as far as I know. Who knows with him," Bobby spat out, his tone clearly evident of his dislike of the man. Yes Logan had saved them from the soldiers, but Rogue had always put Logan above him when they were dating, and Logan had hurt Scott, by stealing Dr. Grey from him. Bobby looked up to Scott, and admired him greatly. To Bobby, Logan was only a selfish animal, who didn't care about anyone but himself.

"Well we're to stop and see if he know of anymore lab locations before calling back in." Jubilee instructed her team. This was her first mission as team leader. Jubilee had done a lot of maturing after Rogue had been kidnapped, then killed in the explosion. The Professor thought she was ready to lead her own team mission.

"I'm glad we only had to retrieve the data and the suppressor collar for Hank." Kitty frowned hating the idea of even being in a lab where mutants had been experimented on and tortured to death.

"Me too Chica," Jubilee said pained with a frown as she thought about how Rogue had been a guest in one of those labs.

Piotr, who everyone called Pete because it was easier to pronounce, her fiancé must had recognized where her mind was, cause he reached over from the passenger seat, taking her small hand into his much larger one, squeezing it gently. She looked over at him, giving him a grateful smile. Pete and Jubilee had talked over the episode with Rogue, and all thought Jubilee still had nightmares, she had forgiven her friend. Pete had also forgiven Rogue, knowing it was not really her who was attacking them, but the doctors making her do it. Rogue had always been very kind to everyone before the government had gotten her. He didn't even like thinking over all the ugly things that she must have suffered at the evil men's hands. He was very thankful that his sister, and Jubilee had not fallen pray to such evils of mankind. He vowed to do everything in his power to never let anything happen to them like it had to his friend Rogue.

They pulled up in front of a small two story cabin secluded, and surrounded by trees.

"Looks like somewhere the Wolverine would like." Jubilee commented with a small chuckle, as they all headed for the front door. "Looks like he's home." Jubilee said noticing the smoke coming from the chimney, and the truck parked to the side.

"Yea, whoopee." Bobby smarted sarcastically.

"Can it Iceboy." Jubilee smarted going to knock on the door.

Marie was in the kitchen when she sensed the group of her former friends. Panicking, not sure what to do she darted for the hall closet hoping to hid until they left.

"Someone's inside, and it wasn't Logan. I think they just hid in a closet." Bobby said with a frown as he came around from the side of the house. He had seen a figure dart for a door, and quickly slip inside when Jubilee had knocked.

"Why would they hid in a closet?" Kitty asked out loud confused.

"They wouldn't unless they weren't suppose to be here." Jubilee frowned thinking of what they should do.

"You don't think Logan could be inside, and hurt somehow do you?" Kitty asked concerned, looking at her friends upset.

"I don't know Kit, Logan's hard to hurt, but it's not impossible." Pete answered with a concerned frown.

Pete had liked Logan, even though he hadn't agree with how things went down with Scott, Logan ,and Dr. Grey. Pete knew it wasn't any of his business, and plus it wasn't all Logan's fault. Jean could have stay with Scott instead of going off with Logan.

"Well what are we going to do?" Kitty asked nervous.

Jubilee banged on the door and yelled. "Logan it's Jubilee, open up. The Professor sent us." Jubilee waited while counting to twenty. Putting her ear to the door, trying to listen for any movement from inside. When there was still no answer, she made her decision.

"Okay, we're going in. Logan could be hurt. It's safe to bet that if this person is there after Logan, then they're heavily armed with ammo, drugs, and mostly likely a mutant. Kitty do you have the collar?"

"Yes." Kitty said holding up the suppressor collar.

"Okay, Pete armor up. Bobby, ice up." Jubilee ordered as she pulled her fingerless gloves snug, then pulled out her stun gun. "Kitty were going to attack and distract. You collar, then pull back. Got it?" Jubilee instructed.

"Got it." Kitty nodded her understanding.

"Let's go. Kitty phase Pete inside, then unlock the door for us. Don't advance until we're all inside."

Kitty took a deep breath, then grabbed Pete's hand, and phased them through the door. The door was quickly opened. Bobby stepped inside first putting Kitty behind him. Jubilee walked over to Pete. Jubilee motioned for Kitty to move back out of sight. Then for Bobby to stand on the left of the door while she stood on the right, and Pete stood ready to open the door while armored up.

Jubilee held up three fingers, and started counted down. When she put the last finger down, Pete yanked the door open, grabbing the figure in the closet. Causing everyone to gasp in shock at who Pete pulled out, and held in his grip.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

**I want to thanks everyone who has taken the time to read my story. A special thanks to Ren-stranger, phennie, jnetrich, dulcesweet, Ryromaniac, and RKF22 for taking the time to write a review for the last chapter. Happy Reading! :)**

****

**

* * *

**

"Rogue?" Jubilee gasped out in shock, totally disbelieving who she was seeing.

"Let go of me." Marie demanded upset.

"Kitty now!" Bobby yelled his face hardening.

A terrified Kitty phased up behind Rogue, and quickly slipping the suppressor collar around her neck, securing the clip to engage the collar.

"You can't hurt anyone now. Where's Wolverine?" Bobby spat out coldly. "Answer me." Bobby yelled in her face hateful.

"He's not here. Please just let me go." Marie answered her voice trembling.

"Do you really expect us to let you go? We might have trusted you once, but not anymore. We thought you were dead, but you've been working for them all this time, haven't you? You tried to kill us, now your after Logan. Did you kill Jean too? You did, didn't you?" Bobby demanded.

"NO! Please, just let me go. I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't want too. I'm sorry." Marie pleaded trying to escape Pete's iron grip. Her strength was gone along with all her other powers. She was at their mercy, and she knew they hated her, and wanted to hurt her, maybe even kill her for she had done to them.

"Bobby, Kitty go search the house for Logan." Jubilee ordered coming out of her shock. She didn't know what to think. They had all thought Rogue was dead. Now here she was in front of them, very much alive. _'Maybe she was after Logan. Maybe she is working for the government. She had once before, even if she had been chipped and drugged.'_

"I'm not going anywhere, I don't trust her. She could try something." Bobby snarled glaring at Marie.

"She's collared Iceman," Jubilee frowned as she looked over at her once friend seeing the fear on her, but knew she couldn't let her guard down. There was no telling if she was telling the truth or not about being sorry for hurting them, or working for the government. "I'm going to call the Prof. We need to make sure Logan's not hurt." Jubilee said with a frown.

"Don't let her out of your sight." Bobby snapped then grabbed Kitty's hand and went upstairs to search for Logan.

"Colossus, put her on the couch, and check the downstairs." Jubilee ordered.

Pete did as Jubilee ordered, but didn't like it. "Hurt any one of my friends Rogue, and I will hurt you back." Pete informed Rogue seriously then left her to Jubilee.

"He's not here." Kitty stated a few moments later as she and Bobby came back downstairs after no sign of Logan.

"I'm sorry Jubilee, I never meant to hurt you." Marie tried to talk to her once best friend. "I never wanted to hurt any of you. You have to believe me."

Jubilee didn't say anything, just stared back with a distrustful frowned as she dialed the mansion. She informed the Professor that they had found Rogue hiding in Logan's house, believing she was there to hurt him. They had Rogue collared, but they hadn't found Logan, and his truck was there.

"We'll be there as soon as we can Jubilee. Watch Rogue carefully, but do not engage with her. Am I understood?" Charles stated seriously. Knowing that if Rogue was under the governments control, the younger X-men would not stand a chance.

"Gotcha Prof. We'll stand by." Jubilee agreed, then snapped her phone shut.

"Iceman, watch her, I'm going to have a look around outside. The Prof. is on his way. He said to watch her, but don't engage with her." Jubilee said then stepped outside to have a better look around.

"Please Kitty, I'm sorry." Marie apologized, hoping Kitty would listen, and believe her.

"SHUT UP! Tell us where he is, Rogue? Where is Logan?" Kitty demanded ugly, feeling more empowered now that Rogue was collared, and seemed to be scared of them.

"He's at work. I would never hurt him." Marie said trying to stay calm, but having the collar on, was starting to bring back memories she had repressed about the labs.

"Stop lying." Kitty yelled backhanding her, splitting Rogue's lip. "His truck is outside, so where is he? Did you hand him over to the lab, huh, like you wanted to do to us?" Kitty yelled hitting her again.

"I didn't mean to do it, I'm sorry. Please, I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Marie pleaded as she chocked back sobs.

"Tell that to Johnny! Oh wait, you can't that's right, he DEAD!" Bobby spat out coming to tower over her. "Thanks to you I'm missing my fingers, Kitty's scarred, the entire team is permanently scarred in some way. You really expect us to believe you didn't mean to do it? You didn't fight them!" Bobby yelled, grabbing Rogue up roughly, and slamming her into the wall.

"All you wanted was our powers. You were power hungry, and didn't care who you hurt as long as you got what you wanted." Bobby growled out. "If you want my power, then here let me give it to you." Bobby said blasting Rogue in a sheet of ice.

"That's enough Iceman, get a hold of yourself." Jubilee demanded upset as she came back inside to see Rogue covering her face with her arms and dropping to the floor, curling up on herself.

Jubilee didn't know what to think, but she wasn't about to stand by, and let them bet up on Rogue who wasn't even trying to protect herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Marie sobbed.

"Jubilee." Pete called his fiancée into the kitchen where smoke was coming from the open oven.

"What's going on?" Jubilee frowned waving her hand in front of her face as Pete cut the oven off, taking something charred that looked like it use to be a roast out of the oven.

"I don't think she was trying to hurt Logan, I think she was cooking dinner." Pete said pointing to the table set for two.

Jubilee frowned even more confused. "Why did she hide? Why didn't she answer the door?"

"I don't know, but we better get back in there." Pete said hearing Kitty screaming at Rogue.

They stepped back in the living room to see Kitty kicking Rogue repeatedly, while calling her a sick twisted monster. Bobby stood to beside Kitty, with a satisfied smirk on his face while Rogue sat in a fetal position in the corner holding her head muttering, "I'm not Rogue, I'm not Rogue, I'm not Rogue." Jubilee grabbed Kitty, throwing her back on the sofa.

"What in the world is wrong with you. Have you both lost your minds?" Jubilee demanded outraged as she glared at her two teammates.

"She deserves it, and worse for what she's done." Bobby barked back unremorseful.

"Rogue?" Jubilee asked gently as she went to bend down in front of her once friend.

"I'm not Rogue, I'm not Rogue…" Marie didn't look at her or answer her, only continued to mutter. "I'm not Rogue, I'm not Rogue."

"Okay, what do you want me to call you?" Jubilee asked gently trying to get Rogue to talk to her.

"Jubes, you can't be serious." Bobby started stepping forward, only to be stopped by Pete stepped in front of him blocking him from Jubilee and Rogue.

"Pete! You can't be serious in believing her! She's lied to us before, and almost killed us remember? She tore both your arms from there sockets. How can you just believe her?" Bobby demanded outraged.

"I don't know what to believe, but I don't think she has hurt Logan. He's not here. A roast was in the oven, and the table was set for two. Meaning she was the one cooking."

"So she got rid of him, and set up house, who cares. She's dangerous. She probably killed Jean, then came after Logan for not choosing her. You know how she always wanted Logan for herself."

"Like I said, I don't know what to believe, but we are X-men, we do not hurt others, we protect them." Colossus stated firmly, not moving.

"She hurt us first." Kitty defended her actions.

"You know she couldn't help that. She was chipped and drugged." Jubilee defended from her spot in front of Rogue, still trying to get the girl to talk to her.

"We don't know they made her do it. She could have been lying the whole time." Kitty argued. "If she was telling the truth, why didn't she come back to the mansion. Bobby's right, she's probably been working with the government this whole time. She probably set up the explosion so she could go back to them with all her new powers." Kitty snapped.

"I didn't want to do it, I'm sorry, I'm not Rogue, I didn't mean to do it, I'm sorry, I'm not Rogue." Was Marie new mantra. She just kept repeating it over and over.

"It's okay Chica, I believe you." Jubes declared, feeling in her gut that Rogue hadn't wanted to hurt them. However, Jubes still didn't understand why Rogue hadn't come back to them after the explosion.

"Jubilee you can't be serious in believing her." Bobby demanded in disbelief.

"Back off Iceman." Jubes snarled out glaring up at him. "She was chipped and forced to hurt us, you and Kit just started beating up on her while she was collared, and hasn't once tried to defend or protect herself. Don't you think if she really wanted to hurt us she would. She doesn't need her powers to hurt us, she was our best hand to hand fighter. Sure we might put her down, but she could seriously hurt us before we got the chance. Now the Professor gave us orders to not engage. All we are suppose to do is watch her until he gets here, which should be any minute now. How do you think he's going to like finding out you and Kit just started using her as a punching bag? Huh?" Jubilee snapped out upset with a stern glare. Then turned back to Rogue.

"Chica, listen calm down, okay? No one is going to hurt you anymore. I'll won't let them. Can you calm down for me?" Jubilee asked hoping to calm her friend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it, I'm not Rogue." Marie continued to whispered distraught.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really enjoy hearing what all of you think. I hope you like the new chapter.

Chapter 16

Logan watched as the large black Cadillac followed him up the dirt road up to his and Marie's house. Logan didn't recognize the car, but they had to be there to see either him or Marie, seeing how their place was the only house on the road. Logan quickly parked. and jumped out and came to stand in front of the car pulling up behind him. Logan frowned as he spotted the familiar red visor through the front windshield. Logan groaned annoyed at the intrusion. Trying to thinking of a way to get rid of the X-men before they found out about Marie. He didn't want this upsetting her. She was finally relaxing and starting to enjoy life again.

"What are you doing here Scooter?" Logan demanded as soon as Scott got out from behind the wheel.

"Jubilee called and said you were in danger." Scott said with serious expression as always around Logan.

"Aw, so you came to the rescue. How touching, as you can see I'm perfectly alright, now you can be on your way." Logan smarted as Hank climbed out of the back seat assisting the Professor.

"We are very pleased to see that you are well Logan, but Jubilee stated that they had found Rogue, and she believe Rogue was here to harm you." Charles explained.

"They found Rogue?" Logan growled as he noticed the van beside his old truck. His turned and hurried to the front door.

"Go with him, Scott." The Professor ordered with a concerned frown.

Scott quickly followed Logan who stormed in the house.

"Get away from her!" Logan snarled out harshly as he pushed Pete out of his way, and grabbed Jubilee by the arm hauling her up and shoving her away from Marie toward Scott who stood rooted to the spot to stunned at see Rogue a live.

Logan took Jubilee's place down on his haunches in front of Marie.

"Rogue." Logan said trying to get her to look at him. He used her code name because she hadn't wanted the others to know her name before, and he didn't know if she wanted them to know it now. She was huddled in the corner with her head turned away from him, one arm covering her head, her other arm wrapped protectively around her middle.

"I didn't want to do it, I'm sorry, I'm not Rogue. I didn't want to do it, I'm sorry, I'm not Rogue. I didn't want to do it, I'm sorry, I'm not Rogue." Marie continued to chant as she cried, not seemingly to notice he was there.

"Marie Darlin, it's me Logan, come on Darlin look at me."

"I didn't want to do it, I'm sorry, I'm not Rogue." Marie's voice trembled as she cried harder.

"What did you do to her?" Logan demanded glaring over at the X-men standing in his living room. Before putting his attention back on Marie, trying to calm her down.

"What happened Jubilee? I told you not to engage with her." Charles asked clearly upset at the situation.

"I know Professor, but the situation got out of hand, before I could control it." Jubilee said sending him a mental message along with imagines of what had happened with Bobby and Kitty.

"We'll discuss this later." Charles said visible upset. "Bobby, Kitty go wait outside." He clip tone telling of his displeasure.

Scott turned to see the Professor frowning greatly displeased at the two younger members. He noticed how Bobby looked upset, but it was Kitty's nervous frown that made him frown concerned to what had gone on here.

"Marie, come on baby, look at me. I'm here now, no one is going to hurt you." Logan said reaching out and touching her face. Her flinching and pained scent made Logan's concern escalate. "Marie, look at me." He said his voice still low, but firmer. He moved her hair from her face, and frowned at the discoloration on her cheek. "Marie, baby, come on look at me. It's okay now, I'm here. I'm going to take care of you." Logan was more concerned now. She shouldn't have any bruises or marks. Her healing factor should have taken care of any physical injuries. Why wasn't she healing.

"I'm not Rogue, I'm not Rogue, I'm not Rogue." Marie chanted turning to look at Logan, but continued her chant, her eyes haunted, desperately pleading for him to reassure her that she was no longer Rogue, the weapon.

Logan growled angered at the bruises forming on her face. Her lips were blue as her teeth chattered. Logan just now noticed the cold come from her. Apparently her other mutations weren't working either. Which mean the ice prick had to be the one to do this to her. Wolverine wanted to kill the idiot who touched his mate. Once he got his hands on them they would know no one touch the Wolverine's mate and got away with it.

"I'm not Rogue." Marie whispered desperately snapping Logan from his angry haze for now.

Logan pulled her to him and spoke into her hair. "I know baby, your Marie. You're Marie Howlett, you're Mrs. Marie Howlett, my wife. You're not Rogue, your Marie." Logan reassured her, his voice full of loving tenderness.

Marie seemed to finally come back to herself. She gripped onto Logan like a life line and started sobbing uncontrollable.

"Shh, it's okay baby, your okay now. I'm here, I'm here. I've got you, no one is going to hurt you." Logan assured her as he held her to him.

"Scott," The Professor said getting Scott's attention off Logan and apparently Marie. Charles was picking up Scott's stunned and upset thoughts of Logan being with Rogue. Charles had also picked up Wolverine's menacing thoughts of revenge on the fools who had the nerve to touch his mate.

Scott turned to look at the Professor. "Scott I think it would be best if you took the children home. We need to get them away from Logan and quickly." Charles sent to Scott mentally.

Scott didn't want to leave, but knew the Professor was right. Wolverine would want his revenge when he got Rogue, no Marie taken care of. Scott tapped Pete's shoulder and motioned for him to follow him. Scott still held on to Jubilee as he headed for the door. They stepped outside on the porch with the Professor and Hank.

"We will discuss this in more detail once I return, until then I want the four of you to go with Scott. He will be taking you back to the school." The Professor ordered clearly upset, as well as disappointed.

"Professor, I would like to stay." Jubilee said earnest.

The Professor studied Jubilee for a moment, sensing the girls concern and worry for Rogue. He knew that Rogue and Jubilee had been best friends. It seemed that Jubilee had forgiving Rogue from before.

"Alright Jubilee, you may stay, but stay out of the way and do as I say." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." Jubilee agreed readily, just glad to be able to stay.

"Come on Hank we need to be able to distract Logan. Remember Jubilee do as I say, and stay away from Logan."

"Yes sir." Jubilee said not thinking about Logan blaming her for hurting Rogue.

They stepped back inside to see Rogue had calmed down. She was still crying, but was no longer sobbing.

"What is this?" Logan demanded touching the piece of metal around Marie's neck.

"I believe it is the suppressor collar, the group was sent to retrieve." Hank answered cautiously.

"Get it off of her now." Logan ordered menacing.

"Jubilee, the key?" Hank asked looking over at the girl hopeful.

"There wasn't one." Jubilee answered with a frown.

"I've got my own set of keys," Logan stated popping out his claws from one hand, "Hold still Darlin. I'm going to cut it off you." Logan said pushing Marie's hair out of the way.

"Please Logan allow me to see if I can remove it with out destroy it." Hank spoke up quickly, hoping to save the ingenious invention. Hank had hopes of studying it to learn how it worked.

Logan growled at the larger man, clearly upset at the idea.

"It's okay Logan, let him try." Marie whispered taking Logan's hand in both of hers.

"Are you sure Darlin?" Logan asked smelling her fear and nervousness, knowing it wasn't because of him or his claws. She was scared of the X-men.

"Yes, just don't leave me." She answered looking scared, her voice shaky.

"I'm not going anywhere Darlin." Logan promised, then looked up at Hank, and gave him a curt nod.

"Thank you Marie." Hank said gently as he kneeled down to the scared woman.

He noticed how she was clutching onto Logan's arm terrified he might try to harm her. He understood, he figured she was worried about him trying to get revenge for what she had done to him. However Hank had never held anything against her. He knew it hadn't been her fault.

"Don't worry my dear, I will not harm you. Everything is going to be okay Marie." Hank reassured gently as he fiddled with the clasp of the collar.

"I need my kit from the car. Jubilee, if you would retrieve it for me please."

"Got it." Jubilee hurried from the house. She wasn't gone but a minute when she returned with Hank's bag.

"Thank you." Hank said placing it on the floor beside him. He opened it and dug around looking for something. "Ah, there you are." He said as he pulled out what looked like a small pick and screwdriver. "Relax my dear, I will have this off of you before you know it." Hank said gently, as he worked.

"It's okay Marie, I'm right here Darlin, no one is going to hurt you." Logan reassured her as he watched Hank like a hawk. He didn't smell any lie on Hank, only concern and sympathy. Logan was thankful to Hank for not holding what had happened in the past against Marie, and was trying to reassure her she was safe.

"Ah here we go." Hank said unlatching the collar and slipping it from her neck.

Suddenly Marie's skin kicked in and started drawing Logan in. Marie screamed and pushed Logan away from her, pushing herself back into the corner away from everyone.

"Logan? Logan, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Marie cried wrapping her arms around her and sticking her bare hands under her arms.

Hank had quickly stepped over to Logan, easing the man on his back, and checking his vitals.

"Jubilee see if you can calm her." The Professor said gently to Jubilee.

Jubilee squatted down close to Marie, but kept her distance so not to scare her anymore. "Hey Chica, it's okay, everything's okay. Logan's going to be just find. You know he's a tough guy. He going to be just find, right Hank?" Jubilee asked not taking her eyes off of Marie.

"I'm fine Marie." Logan grunted from the floor filling his healing kicking in.

"See Chica, he's going to be just fine. How are you feeling?" Jubilee asked as she saw the bruises fading from Marie's face right in front of her eyes.

"Marie?" Logan asked concerned as Hank helped him sit up. "Are you okay Darlin?"

"I'm so sorry Logan, I didn't mean to hurt you." Marie said miserably.

"It's okay Darlin, I'm good as new. Now are you sure you're okay?" Logan asked needing to know she was alright.

"I'm healed." She answered her voice shaking.

"How is your head Marie?" Logan asked scooting closer to her slowly so not to frighten her.

"Crowded." She whispered with a pained frown.

"Come here Darlin." Logan held out his arm towards her.

"I'm not safe." Marie's voice trembled worse, a sadness and fear clear in her eyes.

"Yes you are Marie. Take a deep breath, and let it out real slow, just like we practice." Logan coaxed her.

"I can't, not now." Marie said quickly glancing around the room at the others watching her. All they're thoughts were coming at her all at once.

"Yes you can, I'm here, I'm not going to let anyone touch you. I promise Marie. Now close your eyes, and take a couple of deep breath. Go ahead." Logan ordered gently.

Marie glanced around the room at the other, trying to put up her mental blocks.

"Don't look at them Marie, close your eyes. They're not going to touch you or hurt you. Just relax and listen to my voice. Come on close your eyes." Logan instructed more firmly, but still keeping his voice calm.

Marie frowned, but did as he told her. "Good girl, now take a deep breath, and hold it to the count of ten, then let it out slowly, counting to ten in your head. Just like we practiced."

The three X-men watched as Logan had Marie go through the same breathing exercise for ten solid minutes. No one spoke or moved except for Logan.

Charles watched enthralled in how Logan was gently working with Rogue to calm her. He picked up images from Logan having done this before with Rogue, until they could touch skin to skin. He saw pictures of them holding hands and kissing. The pictures started getting more passionate, so he focused on how the exercise, and the combination of Logan's voice was calming Rogue down. Rogue's mind had once been scattered and sending out signals all over the place like a TV screen with snow. But as Logan continued to speak softly to her, her mind started clearing, and she seemed to put up strong mental blocks, stopping any projected thoughts from coming through. He was fascinated by her powerful mental control.

Logan inhaled and could smell the change of her skin as it went dormant.

"That's it Marie, inhale, now hold it. Now let it out slowly. Good girl, do it again. I'm right here. I love you. Everything is okay." Logan kept his voice calm and soothing, just like he had all those months ago when they were working to gain control.

"You've got it Marie, I can smell the change. Now I'm going to take your hands, it's going to be alright, you've got control." Logan told her as he gently, but confidently grasped her hands in his. When nothing happened Marie opened her eyes and gave him a watery grateful smile.

"I love you Logan." She said going into his embrace as he pulled her to him.

"I love you too Marie." He said with a relieved sigh as he held her to him.

Thankful she had regain control quickly after this trauma. He didn't want her to have to suffer another six months to a year of fighting for control again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And put me on their favorites or story alert. I really enjoy hearing what all of you think. I hope you like the new chapter.

Chapter 17

Logan held Marie to him as he scooped her up in his arms, then rose from the floor, taking her over to the sofa with him. He sat down with her in his lap. He kissed her head, then glared over at Charles over her head.

"Someone better start explaining what happen here." Logan snarled. He smelt Jubilee's nervousness jack up. "Yellow, start talking?" Logan snapped.

Sensing Logan's anger, Charles thought it better if he tried to explain so not to further Logan's anger. "I believe it might be best if I…"

"I want to hear firecracker's side of the story. She was here when it happened, you weren't." Logan had wanted a straight answer, not some smoothed over story to try and protect the kids. Seeing how Chuck had allowed Yellow to stayed behind, he must have not considered her to be in any danger from him, which meant she wasn't responsible for the injuries Marie had suffered before the collar was removed.

Jubilee nervously glanced over at the Professor, not knowing exactly what to say or do. She knew the Professor was worried about what the Wolverine might do to them.

"Be careful of what you say Jubilee," was the only warning the Professor had sent, which wasn't any help what so ever.

"Well it started like this dude, uh, the Prof. sent us to retrieve some data, and a suppressor collar that was left at an abandon lab." Jubilee started, fidgeting with her gloves. Her eyes kept darting from Logan and Marie to around the room, then back again. She was unable to hold the Wolverine's intense glare for long. "We did that, and, uh, when we called the Prof. to let him know, he told us that you stayed near by, and we should come ask you if you knew of any other labs in the area. We came here to, you know, ask you. We saw smoke coming from the chimney, and your truck in the yard, so we figured you were home, you know. The Bobbister, walked around the house, while the rest of us knocked at the door. He said that he saw someone hide in a closet when we knocked." Jubilee said looking up to meet Wolverine's gaze imploring. "We like thought you could be in trouble. We know you're hard to kill and all, but it's not impossible dude, and we were only worried about you.

"I knocked again and called out for you, telling you it was me and the Prof. sent us. When no one answered, we figured whoever was inside could have been sent by some government lab, like the one we had gotten the collar from you know. If someone had gotten a collar on you, they could have taken you down."

Logan felt Marie's shudder at that, and gave her a tight squeeze to reassure her they were both alright and he had her.

"Get on with." Logan ordered not wanting to linger on that thought. It didn't help him or Marie any to think about the possibilities.

"Anyway, Kitty phased Pete in, and they unlocked the door so Iceprick and I could come in. Pete was to grab whoever was hiding in the closet, while Iceprick and I distracted them, so Kit could use the collar. We thought whoever had come after the Wolverine had to be packing some serious heat and most likely a dangerous mutant, so we didn't want to take a chance." Jubilee explained their plan, then the amazement over the shock of finding Rogue was back on her face. "You could have bowled me over when Pete pulled Rogue, I mean Marie out." Jubilee quickly corrected when she saw Marie flinch at the name.

Jubilee was surprised at just how gently, and caring the Wolverine was being as she watched him shh Marie and kiss her head, before glaring at her to continue on with the tale.

"We were all shocked to see Marie alive, and to be honest we were all freaked out." Jubilee looked Marie in the eyes, her own eyes regretful. "I'm sorry Chica, I know you didn't mean to hurt us, and I know it was like totally not your fault, and all, but we didn't know what to think, you know? One day your kicking our butts, and the next your Rogue again, then you supposedly die in that big explosion, and now we find you alive and in Logan's house." Jubilee said unsure how to go on with out getting Kitty and Bobby in deep trouble and maybe even herself and Pete.

After a couple moments of tense silence, Jubilee cleared her throat and continued her story when Wolverine raised an eyebrow expectantly at her.

"Iceprick got upset and started demanding where you were dude, thinking that Marie had been working for the government all this time, and had faked dieing in the explosion so she could get back to the people who had her the first time. Thinking they where now after you. Like I totally didn't know what to believe, and I'm sorry I even thought it there more a minute Chica."

Jubilee meet Marie's eyes again, and gave her a hesitate twitch of her lips in an attempt to smile. "I know you've always loved the gruffly dude here, but like I was just in totally shock you know, and couldn't figure out if you weren't working for the government, then why you hadn't come back to us after the explosion, you know, instead of letting us believe you were dead. It just didn't make any since." Jubilee said frowning confused and a little hurt if she was honest.

"Maybe she didn't want a welcome like the one she got here." Logan growled with a deep frown as he glared at Yellow, then letting his eyes drift to Hank, then Chuck, before going back to Yellow. He saw the sad look and smell on the kid's face, and he felt a bit better to know that she felt bad for what happened here, but that didn't make him any less upset, and if she had anything to do with it, she was in deep trouble with him too.

"I'm sorry Marie, really I am Chica." Jubilee said so sincerely and pained that Marie met and held Jubilee's gaze. Jubilee was encouraged by that, so she kept on. "I know what happened back at the mansion wasn't your fault, and I don't blame you, Chica. I forgave you a long time ago. Pete and I both have. We knew you weren't some power hungry person like some of the others thought. You were my best friend, and if anyone knew you weren't yourself it was me. I'm just so sorry that you had to go through what you did, before we found out what was going on. It like totally tore my heart out when I saw that building go up in flames, and thought you were inside. I love you Chica, you used to be my best friend, and I hope you still will be after all this mess is over and done with." Jubilee said with tears in her eyes.

Logan could smell Marie's relief and happiness at the kid's words, and Logan was happy that Marie was happy. Logan could tell himself that Yellow was being honest. He remembered how Marie and her used to be close when they were younger, before he left the mansion with Jean.

After a few quiet seconds, Logan spoke wanting the whole story. "What happened afterwards?" Logan asked calmer this time, but still gruff, bring Jubilee back to the story.

"I told him to search the house, while I called the Prof. here. The Prof. told me for us to watch Marie, but not to engage with her."

"What part of not engage didn't you guys understand?" Logan growled out upset again.

"Yeah, uh, Kit and the Iceprick kind of uh, got carried away, what they did was totally wrong, and I'm so sorry Marie," Jubilee frowned upset.

"Spit it out Kid." Logan growled impatient.

Marie sighed, knowing Logan would tear anyone apart who laid a finger on her. However she felt that part of the blame was on her. Trying to calm him she took one of Logan's hands in both of hers, massaging the spots between his knuckles to sooth the tension that holding the claws in caused when he was upset, like now. "It's not their fault Logan, it's mine. If I hadn't hurt them in the first place, they wouldn't have thought I was here to hurt you. None of this would have happened. It's my fault." Marie said not wanting Logan hurting anyone because of her, and getting himself into possible huge trouble, when none of this would have happened if she hadn't talked the Professor in letting her leave the mansion to begin with.

"This wasn't your fault Marie." Logan stated firmly looking down at her with a deep frown. "None of it. You didn't ask for some government soldiers to kidnap you, or some twisted doctors to experiment on you, then chip and drug you making you attack your friends. This wasn't your fault either, you were in your own home, they're the one who broke in and attacked you." Logan growled out upset that she was blaming herself.

"They wouldn't have if I hadn't hurt them first. None of this would have happened if I had just stayed at the mansion, instead of insisting that I needed to be by myself so I could work on my skin alone." Marie replied seriously.

"Logan is right Marie. You can not blame yourself for what has happened in the past or in the present. None of us knew what was going to happen. If I had, I would not have allowed you to leave us." Charles said solemnly, wishing he had stopped her from leaving. Knowing it did no good now to dwell on the past, he tried to think of someway to comfort her, while calming Logan, and protecting Kitty and Bobby for Logan's wrath.

"Chuck's right Darlin, none of this mess is your fault. You need to stop thinking that crap. Okay, I understand the two brats being freaked out and upset, but that's no excuse for what they did to you." Logan demanded.

"It's a lot less than what I did to them Logan. Hurting them now isn't going to change things or make anything better. It's only going to continue the hurting. I just want it to stop." Marie sighed with a deep sad frown. What this nightmare to finally end.

"No one is going to come in our home, and attack my wife and get by with it Marie. I promised to take care of you, and I'm not letting them get away with what they did to you." Logan snapped upset. "For heaven's sake Marie, you were nearly frozen, and had bruises on your face. You don't get that with just a slap or two. Did they hurt you anywhere else?" Logan asked not doubting the possibility. He frowned at both Marie's and Jubilee's nervous scent, which told him they had.

"What happened, I want to know right now?" Logan demanded clenching his teeth so not to let the claws out. Marie was still holding his hand, and he didn't want to take a chance in hurting her.

"Logan." Marie pleaded, trying to persuaded him to let it go.

"No Marie, I want to know. Yellow get to talking." Logan barked.

Jubilee jumped at Wolverine's sharp bark, then frowned nervous as she started talking again. "Uh, Kit slapped Marie, demanding to know where you were when we couldn't find you anywhere. Iceprick started talking about how Marie had wanted his power, so he blasted her with some frost." Jubilee hesitantly admitted with a deep frown.

"What else? I want to know the whole story." Logan ordered knowing there was more.

Jubilee glanced at Hank and the Professor before continuing knowing they weren't going to be of any help. Logan wouldn't stop until he got the whole story out of her.

"I told them to chill out, and though that they had when Pete called me into the kitchen. Something had caught fire in the oven, and he had went to tend to it. He noticed it had once looked like a roast, and the table was set for two. He told me then that he didn't think Marie was here to hurt you, that it looked like she was cooking dinner. The next think I know we heard Kit going off on Marie from the kitchen. Pete and I come out to see Kit kicking her. I quickly pulled her off, and try to make sure Marie was alright, and tell her that I know she wasn't here to hurt you, and that I wasn't going to let them hurt her. That was where you came in." Jubilee said relied to be done with her part.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And put me on their favorites or story alert. I really enjoy hearing what all of you think. I hope you like the new chapter.

Chapter 18

"I'm going to rip them both apart!" Logan snarled coming off the couch, his claws snapping out as he starting to pace back and forth in front of the couch. "Icy thinks losing a finger is bad, wait until I get my hands on both him and his little girl friend." Logan snarled furious.

Marie stepped in front of him, stopping his pacing, embracing his face in both of her hands, making sure he looked into her eyes. Her face was a mix of emotions. She was upset too, but seeing Logan like this knowing he would kill them for what they did only worried her more. She couldn't take the chance of losing Logan. It would be worse than anything they could have done to her. She needed him to let this go, before it was to late.

"Please don't Logan. I know you angry. I'm upset too, but hurting them isn't going to handle things. It'll only keep the anger. and bad blood going between us and them. Please just let it go. They have their right to be angry too. I did hurt them first." Marie placed her fingers on his lips stopping what she knew was coming. "I know you're going to say it wasn't my fault," Marie said seeing the refute coming, "But the fact is Logan I did, now they had their revenge, so please for me let it go. I can't take the chance of anything happening to you because of this. It would kill me. Please I can't take anymore, please for me, just let it go." Marie pleaded as she looking into his upset expression.

Logan growled with a deep frown. The Wolverine in him telling him to kill anyone who laid a hand on his mate. But Logan knew Marie would only continue to dwell on things, and hurt more if he forced it now. Needing to think of her well being more than his want for revenge, Logan conceded, but gave this warning. "They ever step foot on this piece of land again, or come near you again, and all bets are off. I'll show them what a beating really feels like." Logan snarled.

"Thank you Sugar." Marie whispered thankful, relieved hugging him tight. The tension draining from her body, causing her to lean more heavily against Logan.

He snapped his claws back in, wrapping an arm around her, hold her close to him. "Your welcome Marie, but baby, I mean it. They get near you again, or our home and I'm not going to hold back." Logan warned her seriously while caress her face.

"I understand, the Professor can warn them to stay away. Won't you Professor?" Marie said looking over her shoulder at Xavier.

"Of course, and I'll be adding my own warning as well. They will not go unpunished for their actions, I assure you."

"What about Tinman, did he hurt you?" Logan asked not forgetting the big guy. Logan had always liked the large, but soft spoken kid, but that didn't mean that'd stop him from repaying him too if he had hurt Marie.

"He didn't hurt me, Sugar. The only thing he did was to grab me out of the closet, and to warn me to not hurt anyone." Marie assured him.

"Good." Logan said glad to know his instincts about the boy had been right. Keeping his arm around Marie, he sat them back down, pulling her snug against him.

"Marie, I know this has been a very traumatic day, and I do not wish to upset you further, but if you are up to it, we are very interested in learning what happened the day of the explosion? We all thought you had been inside." Charles said clearly intrigued by learning Marie had not died like they all thought she had.

Marie wiped the moisture from her face with a deep frown. Thinking of how best to explain things, she bit her bottom lips uncertain, then spoke.

"The explosion was a set up." Marie stated, stopped for a moment to gain her courge. She was grateful when Logan gave her a tight squeeze to encourage her, and to give her his support.

"Do you remember Matt Wilson?" She asked focusing mainly on the Professor. "He came to the mansion not long after I joined the team. He and I became partners." Marie saw the Professor recalling the name with the face. She then glanced around the room at the people she use to consider her friends and family to see if they recalled the guy she spoke of. She could see they were trying to recall the name and face. The Professor spoke, drawing her attention back to him.

"Yes, I do believe he and yourself had grown close. I was very happy to see you start to overcome and smile again." Charles said recalling the hard time Marie had, trying to regain control of her mind and mutation, as well as trying to rebuild her life and friendships.

"Yes, well he had all of us fooled." Marie frowned trying not to let the painful memories over take her. 'I've got Logan, and he loves me.' She told herself confidently.

"What do you mean Marie?" Hank asked with a confused frown.

"Matt was working with the government the entire time. He had been sent to bring me back. He set the explosion. By the time you all saw the building go up in flames, I was collared, and back in the hands of the people who had me in the beginning." Marie explained tears come back into her eyes.

"Ssh Darlin, your safe and with me now. No one is going to get their hands on you again." Logan whispered into Marie's hair as he held her to him. He hated to see her cry.

However apart of him was glad that it was all coming out now. He figured finally being able to get everything off her chest to the people who meant the most to her, would help her heal and finally start to really let go of the pain of her past. He knew that she really cared about Chuck, Jubilee, and Hank. He knew she also cared about Scooter and Ro, but this was a start to her letting it go. He could tell by the other's scent that none of them held any malice or hard feelings against Marie. He hoped Scooter and Ro didn't either, and would forgive her too. Logan knew it would be a huge relief off of Marie's shoulders if she had their forgiveness and support.

"I'm okay," Marie whispered, pulling herself together so she could continue. Taking a deep breath she started again. "I spent three and a half years under their control. I wasn't able to trust myself when I first got out. I had to many people in my head running around, trying to take control. So I stayed away from everyone. By the time I was strong enough in the head again, I came back to see that everyone had thought I had died. My headstone on the mansion lawn. I don't know, after that I just figured it was best for everyone if I stayed dead. I hadn't done anything but cause trouble for everyone I have ever met. So I just disappeared. I knew that everyone's life would be much easier without me around. So there you have it." Marie stated shrugging her shoulders with a sigh and a frown.

"Ole my." Was all Hank could think to say after hearing Marie's story.

"Our lives were more richer with you in them, Marie." Charles said sincerely, but also remorseful. His heart constricted to know she had been alive all this time, and a prisoner once again by the government. "You were. and still are a member of our family. We have never stopped loving or missing you." Charles expressed deeply. His face showing his sincerity and sorrow at knowing she had been hurt, and they hadn't been there to help her.

"I blame myself for this tragedy. I should have been more aware of what Mr. Wilson was up to." Charles stated with great regret feeling the weight of responsibility for Marie's recapture on his heart.

"It wasn't your fault Professor. He had us all fooled. You gave him the same respect as you give all of us." Marie said with new tears at the gratitude at the Professor's words. It meant so much to her that he still cared greatly for her and considered her still part of his family.

"I know nothing I can say will undo the damage my laxness caused you Marie, but please know that I am truly very sorry." Charles stated gravely. "I am sorry that you felt it was better to let us believe you were dead, instead of returning to us. I know it was very hard for you after you returned to us the first time, but I have never felt you were a burden or a hardship in my life. It pains me to know you believe I would have rather have you out of my life, instead of in it." Charles said rolling closer to Marie and Logan.

He held out his hand silently asking for her forgiveness. Marie could sense the Professor's great sadness and sincere pain at her suffering. Wiping at her tears again, she gave Charles a small watery smile as she silently placed her bare hand in his.

Charles smiled affectionately, as he held her hand with both of his. "Please accept my apology Marie in not being there for you like I should have. Know this, that you are a very special woman, who means very much to me. You will always be part of my family." Charles said with tears in his own eyes, and on his face.

"Thank you Professor." Marie forced out passed the lump in her throat.

"The same goes for myself, Marie. I have never held any hard feelings against you. You have always been a dear and special friend to me. You made my life so much more fuller, and richer with your presences. I was greatly distraught when we thought you had perished. It is my sincerest hope that you will continue to allow me to be considered your friend, and a part of your family." Hank said with great warmth in his expression and voice.

"Me to Chica. I still love you like my sister. You're my girl." Jubilee choked out through her own tears.

"I love all of you so very much. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to all of you. I never wanted to hurt any of you. Thank you for forgiving me." Marie said with fresh tears, but now they were happy ones.

"That is what families do, Child. They love each other, and forgive each other." Charles smiled compassionate, but brighter and happier.

"Thank you." Marie whispered. "Can I hug you." She asked looking hopeful.

"Please do." Charles said with fresh happy tears running down his face as he embraced the young woman who had come to mean as much to him as Jean and Ro.

Once Marie pulled back for the Professor with a grateful smile, she looked over at Hank.

"Hank?" Marie asked her tone soft, and hopeful.

"I would be greatly honored to have a hug, my dear friend." Hank beamed his eyes burning with tears also.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. The only person not openly crying was Logan, but his eyes held happy tears for his Marie as well. Marie welcomed Hank's encompassing embraced with gratitude and happiness. She gave Hank a warm smile when they pulled a part. "Thanks for being my friend, Hank." She whispered.

"It is I, who should thank you Marie." Hank smiled softly, giving her hand a extra squeeze, before Marie turned to Jubilee.

Jubilee didn't wait for Marie to asked for permission. The yellow clad girl, flung her arms around Marie and hugged her with all her strength, while both girls laughed and cried.

"I'm missed you Chica. It hasn't been the same without you. I love you girl." Jubilee cried.

"I love you too Jubes. You have no idea how much I've missed you, and hated what I did to you. I'm so sorry." Marie poured out her heart to her best friend.

"It's water under the bridge girl. I knew it wasn't really you, both Pete and I forgave you a long time ago."

"Thank you." Was all Marie could get out as she and Jubilee continued to hold on to each other.

"I almost forgot, you've got to help me plan for my wedding Chica. Pete and I are getting married." Jubes pulled back, wiping her tears from her facing, looking hopeful at Marie. "You'll help me right? I'm a total wreck trying to plan it all. I can kick FOH butts, but I can't pick out colors and dresses without help." Jubes complained looking dismayed.

"I'd love to Jubes, but I just can't go back to the mansion. I know the three of you forgive me, and I'm so thankful. But I just don't think I can face the rest of the team and the kids." Marie stated to her three friends with a uncomfortable and worried frown.

"I understand your reluctances Marie, but please know that you will always be welcome back to the school. It will always be yours, as well as Logan's home." Charles said sincerely, but understood her not wanting to return there. She feared she'd receive the same reception with the others, as she did from Bobby and Kitty. "Please be assured that I will not tolerate or allow for anyone to mistreat you, if you do ever wish to return, or if you and Logan wish to just come for a visit." Charles stated firmly.

"Thank you Professor, but I just don't think I will be able to go back there and not be haunted by what the government made me do to all of you. At least not for a long while." Marie said seriously with a shutter.

"I understand my dear." Charles said sadly, but understanding.

"Well, you don't have to come back to the mansion to help me plan. I'm sure Alaska has internet, and email, and phones, and faxes. Plus we could meet away from the mansion, couldn't we?" Jubes asked looking hopeful.

Logan had remain silent through the exchanges with Marie and the others. He was just happy to see Marie smiling, and being warmly welcomed and forgiving by the people who meant a lot to her. However he knew that Marie was unsure how to answer Yellow. He could tell Marie wanted to say yes, but was nervous about doing so. So he decided he give her some encouragement.

"When's the wedding Yellow?" Logan grunted out.

"In six months, June 10th." Jubilee answered with a overwhelmed voice.

"Sounds like to me, she needs all the help she can get, Darlin, to pull it off in only six months." Logan said with an hitched brow at Marie. "Seeing how you pulled our wedding off without a hitch, you've got experience in the marrying department." Logan said with a smirk.

Marie looked over at Logan and smiled warmly, knowing he was encouraging her to agree if she wanted too, and she really did want too. "I don't think getting married in front of the local JP is exactly the type of wedding Jubes is talking about, Sugar." Marie said to Logan then turn back to Jubes, "But I'll help in anyway I can," was all that Marie got out before Jubes squealed excited and hugged her again. Both girls laughed and Jubes pulled Marie over to the couch, and stared talking a mile a minutes about dresses and colors and flowers and cakes.

Logan watched as Marie smiled and listened intently to all that Yellow was jabbering about. He was pleased to see Marie reunited with the yellow wonder, even though Logan could barely tolerate the girl himself. He knew she meant a lot to Marie, and it had greatly hurt Marie to have hurt her, and the others.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed. I can't tell you how much your kind words and encouragement has meant to me. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 19**

Leaving the girls to their girly talk, Logan headed for the kitchen to get a beer, knowing Chuck would follow him. He knew the man would want to know why Logan hadn't contacted them about Marie. Sure enough he heard Chuck's motorized chair coming in the kitchen behind him.

Logan frowned at the smell of burnt meat. He located the source which was a pan that looked like it once held a roast with vegetables. With a deep frown, he picked up the pan and tossed the whole thing in the trash, pan and all; before going to the fridge and grabbing a beer. Twisting the cap off, Logan downed half the bottle's contents in one gulp. Turning to face Chuck, he spotted the dining table all decorated, seeing that Marie must have planned a romantic even, Logan sighed upset. Putting the though of a night of loving Marie from his mind, he focused on Chuck who was waiting patiently for Logan to acknowledge him.

"I didn't tell you, because she didn't want anyone else knowing." Logan tossed out not waiting for Chuck to ask the obvious question.

"I suspected as much." Charles answered after a moment of silence. "How long have you known?"

"The day of Jean's funeral. She was standing near the tree line, dress completely in black, veil and all. I didn't know it was her at first. It wasn't until the wind shifted blowing her scent towards me. I chased her into the woods, it was then that I found out it was Marie."

"So the old friend you spoke of, was Marie." Charles stated knowingly.

"Yeah." Logan grunted out, then thought of his own question. "Why didn't you contact me, the first time she went missing?" Logan asked upset.

Charles sighed with a distressed frown. "I am sorry to say that at first, I did not think it was best to bring you and Jean back. Both Marie and Scott had seemed to move on. Jean and yourself had settled down in a normal life. Once we discovered that Marie had been captured, we immediately started searching for her. We felt that we could rescue her without disrupting the two of you. Once we brought her back to the mansion, we discovered that she had been chipped and drugged. I assume she has informed you about all that has happened between her and the team?" Charles asked curious.

"Yeah, said she nearly wiped the team out. That she did kill the firebug." Logan answered with a frown, knowing how much that hurt Marie, and still did.

At Logan's answer, Charles gave his own distressed frown, "Yes, that alone nearly destroyed her once she was back to herself. She was very reclusive and withdrawn from everyone. She didn't seem to be coming out of it at first. Hank and I were discussing the best treatment for her one night. I asked Hank what he thought about asking you to come to visit, but Marie stepped into the room where Hank and I were talking, and told me she did not want me to contact you. That she didn't want to disturb your life. When I tried to assure her that I was positive that you would not think she was disrupting your life, she started crying and stated that you had finally had something good and stable in your life, and she did not want to ruin that for you. She did not want to be a burden to you or to your and Jean's relationship . No matter how I tried to reassure her otherwise, she only started pleading that I not contact you. Not wanting to upset her further, Hank and I promised that we would not contact you, unless she wished otherwise." Charles explained.

"Yeah, she told me that she told you not to contact me. I wish you would've done it anyways." Logan stated frowning, downing the rest of his beer, then opened the fridge to grab another one. He spotted a pack of ground beef, and grabbed that too. He was hungry, and seeing how Marie's roast was no longer eatable, they were going to need something else to eat. He started grabbing the ingredients to make Marie's favorite spicy spaghetti.

Charles watched in amazement as Logan went about putting together a meal. If Charles hadn't witnessed it for himself, he would not have believed it. He had not known that Logan even knew how to cook.

Logan smelt Chuck's surprise. He looked over at the older looking man and cocked his eyebrow in question. "What you so surprised about Chuck? Didn't think I could cook?" Logan guessed.

"I'm sorry Logan, I have underestimated you. However I have never seen you anywhere near a stove. The closest thing I have ever seen you operate is the mansion's coffee pot." Charles stated with an amused tilt of his lips.

"You'd be surprised at all that I know, Chuck. You pick up on a lot of things when you live as long as I have." Logan grunted out as he went about chopping up the peppers and onions.

"I am sure you are correct, Logan. How long has it been since Marie regained control of her skin?" Charles asked changing the subject, curious to Marie's control and mental health.

"How did you know she lost control?" Logan stopped and frowned over at Chuck.

"You were projecting thoughts of having done the same exercise with her as you were having her go through today." Charles explained.

Logan nodded accepting Charles explanation, going back to his chopping.

"She's had firm control about three and a half months now. She said before she had been trying to regain it for a year, but wasn't having any luck. It took us eight months to get to this point. I think why she couldn't regain control before was because she closed herself off to acceptance and love. Once we started working together, she was getting control after the first two months. She couldn't hold it for long, but she was at least have success."

"I believe your theory is correct. She couldn't forgive herself, and didn't believe anyone should love her. She was to afraid of hurting others, so she in a way she was keeping herself untouchable." Charles reasoned.

"Yeah, that's what I thought and told her." Logan answered mixing the cooked ground beef, peppers, onions, and mushrooms together in a large pot to sauté.

"How has she been doing?" Charles asked his voice concerned.

"It was a bit rough in the beginning, but she's has been doing really good lately. She was finally letting the past go, and living again. Those brats of yours better be glad she was able to regain control quickly, and that she made me promise to not go after them, or otherwise, I'd be teaching them what pain really feels like." Logan growled out, letting his claws snap out for emphasis. "They think what Marie did was bad, they haven't seen anything yet." Logan warned menacing.

"I understand you are upset Logan. You have every right to be. I assure you that they will be punished for their actions and behavior towards Marie." Charles stated also very glad that Marie had made Logan promise to not go after Kitty and Bobby. He would have to make sure to warn the two, to keep there distance from both Logan and Marie in the future, that Logan has promise retribution for what they done to Marie.

"Just make sure they stay away from this place and me and Marie. They ever show their faces around here or us, and all bets are off Chuck. No one touches my wife and gets away with it." Logan growled out his warning before putting his attention back on the sauce. He added the tomatoes and tomato soup, and started adding the spices.

"I understand, and I will warn them to keep their distance." Charles promised. "How long have the two of you been married?" Charles asked hoping to get Logan's mind off of the two younger X-men.

"Three months today." Logan said calming down, thinking about the three wonderful months he and Marie had spent together as husband and wife so far. He hoped they had many years together. He couldn't image his life without Marie at his side. His marriage to Jean, had never been this full, or anywhere near it. It had been just a shell of a marriage really. He had been right, Marie had been the love of his life, and she still was. Instead of wanting to head to the bars after work, he couldn't wait to get back home, so he could spend his time loving her.

"You seem to have found peace and happiness in life." Charles said sensing Logan's peace, and picking up his projected thoughts of how happy he was to have Marie back and as his wife.

"I have, she's everything to me." Logan answered, both his voice and eyes held an intensity that Charles had never seen in Logan.

"I am very happy for you Logan. I am very happy for both you and Marie." Charles said with a sincere smile. "Happiness is all that I have ever wanted for the both of you."

Logan smelt Chuck's sincerity, and relaxed further. "Thanks Chuck." Logan said just as sincere. "Since Marie and the Yellow wonder are involved in planning the kid's wedding. The three of you can hang around for dinner. Might as well feed you before you head on your way." Logan said his attention back his preparations.

Charles knew that was Logan's polite way of inviting them to dinner. He smiled, and accepted. "We'd be honored to join you, thank you."

"No problem, I'm sure Marie will be pleased you're staying. She's hated like nothing else, that she hurt all of you and hurt her relationship with you guys. She's misses everyone, even Scooter and Ro."

"We have missed her too. Hank, Scott, Ororo, nor I have ever held anything against Marie. We understood it was not her fault for what happened. We were all greatly upset when we thought she had been killed in the explosion." Charles voice held great sadness thinking of that time.

"She'll be happy to hear Scooter and Ro don't hate her." Logan grunted out knowing it would relieve Marie's mind and heart. "We might as well go see if Yellow has come up for air yet. The sauce needs to simmer for a while." Logan said grabbing his beer and heading out to the living room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

**Hey everyone, thanks for taking the time to review. I haven't listed names individually because I'm posting this one right after chapter 19. So if you've reviewed thanks, if not I still hope you're enjoying the story.**

Chapter 20

As Logan and Chuck reentered the living room, Logan frowned upset that no one was there. He sniffed and smelt Marie's and the others scent coming from upstairs.

"Marie?" Logan called out wondering what was going on, why they were up there. There wasn't anything upstairs but his and Maries bedroom, and a bathroom.

"Be down in minute." Marie called back.

Logan's frown deepened at the sound of Marie's voice. There was a tremor in it that wasn't there earlier.

"You alright, Marie?" Logan called concerned.

"She's fine dude, she's just having a moment." Jubilee called down.

"I'm coming up." Logan stated heading for the stairs, determine to find out was going on.

"NO! I'm fine Logan, we'll be down in a minute." Marie called out sounding nervous.

"Marie." He called back, his tone telling of his concern and impatience.

"Everything's okay, I promise. Just wait downstairs, please." Marie called back still sounding nervous, but Logan could tell she was serious.

"One minute." Logan called back briskly, not happy about it, but staying put at the bottom of the stairs. He turned back to look at Charles who was looking all to calm for Logan's taste.

"What's going on up there Chuck?" Logan demanded eyeing the man.

"I do not know Logan. Marie is not an active projector. I am also unable to pick up her thoughts, however I would not invade her privacy even if I could. I'm afraid you will have to wait for her to tell you." Charles stated calmly. Of course he didn't tell Logan, that he had picked up Jubilee's projected thoughts, about why the three had gone upstairs.

Logan huffed not liking Chuck's answered, but expecting it. He looked down at his watch with an impatient frown, seeing he still had thirty seconds left. When the second hand reached the one minute mark, Logan started to head up, but stopped when Marie came walking down toward him, a smile on her face.

"See Sugar, I told you we'd be down in a minute." She drawled out.

Hank and Jubilee came walking down behind her.

"What were you doing up there to begin with? Blue and Yellow don't need a tour of our room." Logan demanded feeling territorial.

Marie understood Logan's reaction, so she didn't say anything about it. However she was trying to think of a way to tell Logan of her news.

"I needed Hank's medical opinion on something."

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Sick? I thought you had healed?" Logan asked upset, a hundred things running through his mind that could be wrong. "Is something wrong with your healing. If your sick Marie, I want you to touch me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you Darlin." Logan said sniffing to take in her scent, trying to smell anything off with her. She didn't smell like she was in any pain, thankfully. He didn't smell any sickness on her either.

"I'm not sick, Sugar." Marie said sorry that she had worried him. She went to him and hugged him to her.

Logan frowned confused and upset, not understanding what was going on. He hugged her tightly, then pushed her back away from him a little so he could see her face. He was even more confused to see her smiling brightly at him. He now smelt her happiness, that he wasn't focusing on looking for pain, or sickness. He relaxed a little, but not by much. He needed to know what was going on. He glanced behind her to see both Hank and Yellow smiling also.

"Marie, what's going on? What did you need Hank for?" Logan asked seriously.

"I want him to check to see if my suspicious where right?"

"Suspicious about what?" Logan asked his total focus on his wife.

Marie leaned up and whispered in his ear.

Logan's eyes went wide in surprise. He jerked back and stared down at her. "You're sure?" He asked in shock.

Marie nodded her head, a big smile on her face, and tears in her eyes. She had known of Logan's desire to have children, even though he hadn't said anything to her, not wanting to put any type of pressure on her.

At her assurance, Logan's smile matched Marie's. He laughed, grabbing her up and hugged her to him tightly, then suddenly became serious again, pushing her back a little. "Are you Okay? Is the baby okay? You need to sit down, get off your feet." Logan fussed serious, and concerned as he nearly dragged her over to the couch and pushed her to sit down. He grabbed the coffee table and pulled it closer, then picked her feet up and put them up on a pillow on the coffee table.

"I'm okay, Sugar." Marie tried to reassure her husband and calm him down.

"Hank?" Logan asked jerking his head around to stare intently at the blue doctor.

"She appears to be in excellent health Logan. We believe that she is somewhere around seven weeks. She may start to experience some nausea, but this is normal, and is nothing to be concerned about unless she starts to become dehydrated and starts losing weight. I have already informed Marie of some natural remedies to help with the nausea, and informed her to call me if she should start to lose weight or become dehydrated, or if she or you have any questions or concerns. I am always available to you. However as I have also explained to Marie, the two of you need to discuss and decided on a doctor to look after Marie during her pregnancy." Hank stated giving his medical advice.

"I know she looks healthy now, but she didn't look that way earlier. Are you sure the baby wasn't hurt too?" Logan asked becoming overly concerned and upset at just the thought of his and Marie's baby being hurt because of those stupid kids.

"Right now the embryo is very small. It is very unlikely that it abstained any physical injuries. I would have been Marie's injuries that could have caused her to miscarry." Hank stated seriously, but gently.

Logan growled upset thinking of what could have happened. Marie's hand on his jerked his attention away from his thoughts and back to her.

"I'm okay Logan, our baby is okay. Please calm down." Marie said gently, but Logan could smell her happiness lessening at his anger. Not wanting to upset her, he took a deep breath, telling himself to calm down, that he needed to focus on Marie. He sat down beside her, and pulled her to him, hugging her in efforts to calm her and himself too.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm calm now. I'm just worried about both of you. Just thinking of what could have happened…"

"I know Sugar, but we're okay." Marie pulling back and caressing Logan face with both hands.

He looked at her intently, with concern still in his eyes. "How can you be sure?" He asked his voice low and full of concern.

Marie smiled warmly again, "Because Hank heard the baby's heart beat."

At her words, Marie saw the concern lessen and the wonder enter his eyes, as he smiled.

"Normally it would be to early to hear the baby's heart, but with my stronger hearing I was able to detect the faint heart beat with my stethoscope. I believe Logan that your hearing is even stronger than mine. You should be able to hear it as well." Hank stated hoping to ease the father to be's mind.

"Can I?" Logan asked Marie eager, but overwhelmed. He was still in awe at knowing their baby was inside Marie.

"Tear's filled Marie's eyes as she beamed at him, and could only nodded her head in answer to Logan's question.

Hank handed Logan's his stethoscope, and told him the best place to place it, to be able to hear his child's heart beating. Everyone was quiet as Logan listened to Marie's belly, moving the stethoscope around a little. They knew the moment he heard it. An awed look over took his expression of concentration, and a large grin came to his face. To everyone surprise, except Marie's, tears of joy entered Logan's eyes. He reached over and grabbed Marie's hand, and closed his eyes focusing on their baby's heart. It was the sweetest music he had ever heard. He opened he eye again, at the feel of Marie's thumb wiping at the tears that had escaped his eyes. She was smiling warmly and lovingly at him. He squeezed her hand, then pulled the stethoscope from his ears.

"Have you heard it?" Logan asked still in awe, but wanted Marie to experience it for herself.

"I'm afraid Marie most likely will not be able to hear it until a couple more weeks from now. It is only due to our enhanced sensitive hearing that we are able to hear it." Hank spoke up regretfully.

"She has my hearing," Logan told Hank, but continued to look at Marie.

"Try it Marie." He said eager for her to hear their baby.

He handed her the stethoscope. She placed the ear pieces in her ears, and the other end on her stomach, where Logan had been. Tears poured down her face as she laughed with joy. Logan grinned happily, at seeing Marie bright happy face.

"I hear it." She whispered grabbing Logan's hand once again. At that moment, the only thing they were aware of were each other and the sound of their baby's heart beat.

"Professor, how is it possible that Marie now has Logan's hearing? I thought that she only kept the mutations she borrowed for a short time? They did not touch for very long, she should have already lost his mutation, shouldn't she? " Hank asked Charles telepathically.

"Yes. I do not know Hank. My guess would be it has to be something that was done at the lab, unless she totally absorbed Logan at some point, and his healing was able to restart his heart, preventing her from killing him." Charles sent back. "We have been invited for dinner, perhaps we will learn the answer before we leave.

A/N: Okay everyone this is the last chapter that I have prewritten, so it is going to take a bit longer for me to get the following chapters out. Please be patient, because I don't get to write as much as I would like. Plus I haven't decided how I want to end this story just yet, but it wouldn't be much longer in coming. Until I post again, thanks for spending your time with me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay, but I hope the new chapter makes up for it. There's no Rogue and Logan interaction this chapter, but I thought Ro would be eager to hear if the news was true. If Rogue was actually alive and if she was really after Logan. Well on with the show. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 21

"We'll talk more about this when the Professor gets back, until then all of you are on probation." Scott ordered firmly as the four X-men stepped off the elevator into the upper levels of the mansion.

"But…" Bobby started, but Scott cut him off sternly.

"No buts Bobby. Now I strongly suggest the three of you go think about how you handle the situation." Scott ordered sending Bobby, Kitty, and Pete on their way.

Ro was waiting at the elevator for them, eager for news if Jubilee had been correct about Rogue being alive. She remained quiet as Scott ordered the three younger X-men to go think on how they had handled the mission. Clearly by Scott's expression and sharp tone, things had not gone well.

Once the three were gone, only leaving Scott and herself, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Is it true? Is she alive?" Ro's voice excited and concerned at the same time. "Is Logan alright?"

Scott let out a stress and overwhelming huff of air. He couldn't believe it himself. Rogue was really alive, and even more shocking, or he should say distressing was that apparently now she and Logan were married.

"Logan's fine, and yes it's true. Rogue's alive and apparently she and Logan are married." Scott breathed out still in shock. He had been haunted for years by nightmares of watching the compound explode with her inside, taking the woman he loved as a sister away from him and her family.

"Married?" Ro breathed out shocked as well.

"Yes." Scott answered with a disturbed frown.

"How was she? How did she survive the explosion? Are they coming back?" Ro shot out one question right behind another in her eagerness for answers.

"I don't know how she survived the explosion, Honey. And I don't think they have any plans on returning. They've got a small cabin tucked back into the woods, about thirty minutes from the nearest town."

"How was she?" Ro asked a little disappointed that Rogue and Logan weren't coming back.

"It's hard to say, when we got there the kids had her in the suppressor collar they had been sent to pick up for Hank. She was really upset. She was curled up in the corner in a fetal position crying and repeating that she was sorry, that she didn't mean to do it, and that she wasn't Rogue." Scott explained what he had seen, and heard as he and Ro headed toward their upstairs suite.

"Jubilee was on the floor in front of her trying to talk to her, when Logan and I stepped inside. Logan apparently was just getting home from work, we pulled in behind him. Logan demanded for Jubilee to get away from her. He literally yanked Jubes up with a snarl, throwing her at me, then started reassure Rogue she was okay, that he was there, and that he knew she wasn't Rogue, that she was Marie Howlett, his wife."

"Marie?" Ro asked with a confused frown, then it came to her. "That must be her real name. This is wonderful." Ro exclaimed with a small pleased smile.

"What? How can you say that?" Scott asked confused and a little upset with her.

Ro sighed knowing Rogue's feelings for Logan was always a sore subject for Scott. They always have been, even with Rogue was a teenager, and Logan was the only one she really trusted to touch her without flinching. "Love, if she is willing to share her real name, then it must mean she is finally letting someone close to her. She is no longer shutting everyone out." Ro gently explained to her husband.

"But why did it have to be Logan?" Scott hissed out annoyed. He knew he still held hard feelings toward the older man, even though he was trying to work through them. He wouldn't trade his marriage to Ro and his daughter for anything, but it still hurt thinking of the betrayal with Jean.

"Rogue has always loved him, Scott. I know you still have hard feelings toward Logan, and you still care about Rogue, as we both do, but I believe Logan has always loved Rogue in his on way as well. Remember how he was after learning of her death. It nearly destroyed him. Even Jean was unable to get near him, or comfort him." Ro reminded as she took Scott's hand in her and caressing it, as she remembered Logan's overwhelming and extreme grief over losing Rogue.

"I know Honey, but she's so young, and fragile. After everything she's been through, she doesn't need anymore pain, and that's what's going to happen if she's with him. Logan is going to break her heart." Scott growled out truly believe there was more than a good chance of it happening.

"We don't know that for certain, Love. Logan may not be who we would have chosen for her; he may not be Mr. Sensitive, but when it comes to Rogue, you must admit he has always been different with her. They have always shared a close bond with one another that even Jean could not come between." Ro stated believing Logan would not intentionally hurt Rogue.

"I know everything you just said is true, but I don't want to see Rogue go through anymore pain. I'm not denying that Logan cares for her. I just don't think he's good enough for her. We both know that Rogue loved him before he ever left with Jean. Now that Jean is gone, he's latched himself onto Rogue, taken advantage of her weakness and feelings for him." Scott declared angrily, getting more worked up just thinking about Logan taken advantage of Rogue.

"Scott, Love." Ro chided softly. "I do not believe Logan would take advantage of Rogue. He has always been very careful and attentive to her. Even right up before he and Jean left. I'm sorry Love, but I believe that a part of Logan has always loved her. Perhaps it took losing her to realize just how much, and in what way." Ro soothed gently, trying to get him to accept the fact that Logan was not necessarily as bad as he wanted to believe.

"I don't know Honey, I just don't know." Scott confessed unsure what to think. He was still to shocked in finding Rogue alive, and with Logan to really think on much of anything else. However, he did remember how careful and gentle Logan had been with Rogue, and his grief when he thought Rogue was dead. Scott needed time to let his mind wrap around the whole situation.

"What happened with the others?" Ro asked curious to what had happened on the mission, now that it was confirmed that Rogue was indeed alive.

"I'm not sure of all the details. The Professor gave orders for them to watch her, but not to engage with her. It was very obvious that they ignore his order. I'm not sure if they out right attacked her or not, but by the was the Professor acted and wanted to get them away from Logan as quick as possible, I wouldn't disregard the possibility. I didn't get a chance to learn the full details. I just hope she's alright." Scott said greatly concerned as they stepped inside Ro and his attic suite.

"So do I, Love." Ro agreed concerned about her dear friend.

"How would you fill if she did decide to come back to the mansion?" Scott questioned while changing clothes. He wondered how Ro would feel, about having Rogue back. He knew she cared about Rogue, but would she feel safe and comfortable have Rogue around herself and Sara.

Ro smiled loving at her husband, knowing he was concerned about her feelings concerning what had happened between Rogue and the X-men when she had returned from the government lab, under the doctors control.

"I know what happened wasn't her fault. It may take a little while to get adjusted, but I am okay if she and Logan decided to return. How do you feel about them returning?" Ro asked knowing Scott still loved Rogue, but would he feel comfortable having her back around them again.

Scott was silent as he seriously thought over his feelings on Rogue returning. After examining his thoughts and feelings carefully about everything that had happened, he knew he had his answer.

"I still love her like a little sister. I want her to come home. You're right, it wasn't her fault. I don't hold what happened against her. I know Rogue would never willingly hurt anyone. She was always so protective of others, even to the point of making herself uncomfortable." Scott sighed, then frowned thinking of something he hadn't considered. "What about Sara? Do you think she'll be okay with Rogue coming back?" Scott asked worried. He didn't want his daughter having to live in fear of being attacked.

"She was so young then, I do not believe that she remembers what happened." Ro reassured.

"You're probably right." Scott smiled that at least Sara wouldn't be frightened if Rogue did decide to return.

"Of course I am, when am I ever wrong?" Ro replied with a smile on her lips and mirth in her eyes.

Finally allowing himself to relax, he chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Ro's waist, pulling her up against him.

"Of course, how could I have ever thought otherwise." Scott smirked before leaning down covering her lips with his own in a warm and affection kiss.

Before either one of them could deepen the kiss, their bedroom door flew open and a white hair, blue eye, light chocolate skin seven year old bundle of energy came running into the room excited.

"Daddy, you're home!" Sara squealed as she attached herself to her father's leg.

"Hey Sweetie, did you miss me?" Scott asked smiling affectionately at his little girl as he scooped her up in his arms to hold her between him and her mother.

"Of course I did, Daddy." Sara declared as if he was crazy for having asked her such a silly question.

"Of course, what was I thinking." Scott chuckled. 'Just like her mother.' Scott thought to himself with an affection smile. 'His two special girls.'

"It looks like I missed dinner, anyone care to join me downstairs for something to eat, and maybe some ice cream for dessert." Scott asked with a impish grin, knowing his daughters love for ice cream.

"I do, I do." Sara cheered excited.

"You're putting her to bed tonight if you plan on giving her ice cream this late." Ro said giving her husband a pointed look.

"You'll go to bed like a good girl for daddy, won't you Sweetie?" Scott smiled at his little girl.

Sara's little white head bobbed up and down assuredly, and excitedly.

"See Mommy." Scott said with a playful smile as he lead his two girls down to the kitchen.

"Give her a hour, then we will see." Ro smirked knowingly. Sara was a little bundle of raw energy after consuming large amounts of sugar. However she wasn't overly concerned. It was a Friday night, so there was no school tomorrow. A little extra time with her daddy was important too.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Plus thanks to all my silent readers. You know who you are. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 22

Logan pulled Marie's chair out for her as everyone settle at the dining room table. Guiding her down gently, he hovered over her making sure she was comfortable and settled.

"Relax Sugar, we're okay." Rogue smiled softly at her overly concerned husband. "Now I smell my favorite spaghetti, and I'm starved. So let's eat."

"You got it Darlin." Logan winked at her before going over to the stove to grab the large pot of Marie's favorite spicy spaghetti, and sitting down in the middle of the table.

The table was a bit crowded. It was only really meant for four. Squeezing in a fifth person normally wouldn't have been a big deal, but a guy with Hank's size made for a bit of challenge. Marie and Jubes were the smallest, so they scooted their chairs together. Neither minding the close quarters. Both girls were happy to be reunited, happily discussing Jubes wedding and Marie's pregnancy.

When there was a moment of silence, which was only when Jubilee need to take a breath, Charles spoke up.

"Marie, if I may ask, how is it that you have Logan's senses now? Is it because of your recent touch earlier?"

At Marie's nervousness and upset scent, Logan let out a low annoyed growl and glared at Charles. Knowing Logan was only trying to protect her, she gently laid a hand on his arm.

"It's okay Logan." She said softly, knowing it would come up sooner or later. "No, I had them before today. I didn't realize I still had them at first. It was only after I learned control of my skin and mind that something happened. Making it possible for me to keep any mutation that I touched." Marie said and saw the shock in the Professor, Hank, and Jubilee's eyes and expression. "The people I touched or who had touched me before I learned control, their powers stayed dormant, locked away inside my mind. Once I had control, it was like a door or gate opened that allowed them to resurface." Marie explained the best she could. She was proud of herself that remained calm through it.

Both Charles and Hank had laid their forks down, their food completely forgotten as they focused complete on Marie. She could tell they were still in shock and were trying to think of the possible reasons this was and how it could be possible.

"Am I correct in that you are saying you can keep any mutation from any mutant that you touch?" Hank asked thinking of how this would affect her genetically.

"Yes." Marie asked shakily, while trying to remain calm.

"If I may ask, how many mutations do you have?" Charles asked finally coming out of his shock.

Marie frowned down at her hands, hating what she could do with them. Remembering what she had done just so she could have their powers. Looking back up into the patiently waiting, but expectant faces of her guardian and friends, she finally answered Charles's question.

"I have every mutation that I have ever touched. Telepathy, telekinesis, healing, Logan's senses, ice, fire, kinetic powers, super strength, flying, elemental control, Magneto's magnetic control, and my skin. Stryker had me attack the team so I could take their powers and take them out. Once he found out I didn't have to kill someone to keep their powers he gave me instructions of who he wanted me to touch. When he sent me in to take out the team, he had expected Hank so come up with a drug strong enough to knock me out even with my healing factor." Marie explained, hoping that their curiosity was slated for now. Not feeling so hungry anymore she looked down at her plate with a sad frown, pushing it away from her.

"Marie," Charles started, but was cut off by a threatening growl from Logan.

"No more questions." Logan snapped having smelt Marie's discomfort and see the deep sadness in her eyes. He frowned even more upset when she pushed her barely touched plate away.

"Logan this is important." Charles started seriously, only to be cut off by Logan again.

"And so is dinner. Marie needs to eat. Between Yellow's wedding and now the two of you wanting answers she barely touched her food." Logan pointed out pissed off. "If she feels up to it, she can answer your questions afterwards. No more questions."

"Yes Marie, eating right is very important, especially right now while you're with child. Please forgive my eagerness for answers, and interrupting your dinner." Hank apologized noticing Marie's discomfort now along with her full plate.

"Logan and Hank are correct, my Dear. Please forgive my insensitivity as well." Charles said feeling horrible that he had pushed her after everything that she had gone through today.

"It's okay. I know all of you are curious." Marie gave them all a small understanding smile, while still looking a little distress.

"Would you be willing to discuss things further after dinner, or rather if you are tired we could come back another time, perhaps tomorrow?" Charles asked gently.

"Tomorrow would be better. She's been through enough today." Logan spoke up not willing to allow Marie to be put under anymore stress tonight.

"I am kind of tired. Maybe tomorrow would be for the best." Marie agreed with a small nod, meeting Logan's eye's and giving him a small grateful smile. She didn't know if she could handle going through the past anymore tonight.

"Of course, would tomorrow morning or afternoon be best?" Charles asked accepting they couldn't rush things. Marie was still over coming the encounter with Bobby and Kitty, plus having discovered her pregnancy.

"Afternoon, after lunch." Logan answered for Marie. He had to work the morning shift, and he had no intentions of letting Marie facie them and their questions alone. He planned on talking to Mack tomorrow about taking some time off to be close to Marie for a while after this episode. He knew tomorrows talk was going to be hard on her.

"That will be fine." Charles stated knowing he wouldn't get his answers any sooner. Logan wouldn't allow it. Charles had picked up Logan's thoughts about his work and making sure he was here for Marie when she met with them.

"Good now everyone eat up it's getting late and Marie needs her rest." Logan demanded reaching over and pushing Marie's plate back in front of her. Giving her a serious look that plainly said, "Eat."

Not really feeling like it, but Marie did eat a little for Logan's sake.

After dinner the small group made to leave for their hotel.

"We all love you very much Marie, and are very happy that you are alive and well. Please know that Logan and yourself are always welcomed at the mansion if you ever decide you wish to return, even if only for a visit." Charles declared while holding Marie's bare hand in his as everyone stood on the small front porch.

"Thank you Professor, but I just don't know if I can ever stay there again. I'm sorry." Marie said sadly. She didn't want to be hurtful of the Professor's feelings. He had done a lot for her. Giving her a roof over her head, clothes, food, and an education. He was more a father to her than her own had ever been. She didn't want to cause him anymore pain that she already had.

"I understand Marie, I do. Just know that the offer will always be there if you should change your mind. I assure you, I will now allow such behavior as what happened earlier. Please know that I am very sorry for that as well."

"It's wasn't your fault Professor, and thank you. Knowing that you'd welcome me back at the mansion means so much to me, and I love you too. All of you." Marie spoke softly, her voice watery as she smiled down at Charles, then over to Hank and Jubes, who were both smiling, but Jubes had tears in her eyes.

Marie hugged Charles and Hank quickly, but as she hugged Jubes; the girl latched on and hugged Marie tightly.

"I love you Chica. I'm so glad you're alive. You were always like the sister I never had, and always wanted." Jubes forced out through her tears.

"I love you too, Jubes. And you are my sister." Marie stated confidently. "Maybe not by blood, but by choice. Which to me is more important." Marie said hugging Jubes back, tears running down her face, but they were happy tears that Jubes didn't hate her.

"Cool! You're my sister too then." Jubes finally pulled back with a bright smile on her face.

"Cool." Marie said giggling as she pulled back wiping the tears from her face.

"Come Hank, Jubilee. Let us go." Charles addressed his two traveling companions, then faced Logan and Marie. "Thank you for dinner again. I was very impressed with your culinary skills Logan." Charles said with an amused smirk directed at Logan.

"I'm full of surprises." Logan smirked back, wrapping an arm around Marie's waist pulling her against his side.

"Of that I am positive my friend." Charles smiled, then allowed Hank to help him into the backseat of their Lincoln.

They watched as Jubilee climbed behind the wheel.

"Make sure to buckle up Hank, with Jubes behind the wheel." Marie called out a smile on her lips. She knew how wild Jubes could be behind the wheel.

"Believe me, I have already learned that lesson for myself. Good night my friends." Hank said with a wave before climbing into the back with Charles. Jubilee brought the car to life, then waved before backing up, then slamming the breaks and speeding down the dirt road kicking up a storm of dust behind her.

"That girl is one scary creature. I don't know how you can tolerate her Darlin." Logan said only half teasing as the car disappeared from sight.

"She's Jubes, you just have to love her." Marie smiled truly happy that Jubes had forgiven her and didn't hate her.

"I tolerate her Darlin, she's at least got some brains and taste. She loves you, so I guess she ain't half bad." Logan admitted with an reluctant grunt, but the tilt of his lips told Marie he at least like Jubes a little bit. "Come on Darlin, lets get you to bed, you're beat. I've got to take care of my two most important people." Logan drawled out a grin coming to his face as he laid a large hand over Marie's womb. Their baby's home for the next few months. Leaning down he captured Marie's lips as she smiled up at him. Not breaking their kiss, he scooped Marie up in arms and proceed to carry his family up to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter. Sorry for the really long delay. Real life has been full of ups and downs. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Plus thanks to all my silent readers. You know who you are. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 23

Hearing the knock at the door from the kitchen where he and Marie were cleaning up from lunch, Logan headed for the front door. Already knowing it was Chuck and the other by their smell. Logan opened the door to be greeted by Hank.

"Hello Logan, may we come in?" Hank asked politely.

"Sure, come on." Logan said stepping aside to allow them to enter.

"What in the world is all this?" Logan growled as Jubilee came bouncing inside with her arms full of bags, and balloons that were slapping Logan in the face as she came inside to stand in front of him.

"Chill Wolvie, I just got Marie and the baby a few things. I went shopping, and found the cutest baby store two towns over." Jubilee gushed.

Marie hearing her friend, came out of the kitchen after finishing the dishes to see Jubilee coming inside with her arms full.

"You didn't have to that, Jubes." Marie said, but the large smile on her face told how excited she was at the idea.

Logan swatted one of the irritating balloons from his face. "Well, just don't stand there, get them out of my face, and give them to Marie." Logan grumbled, but was inwardly pleased and thankful for the Kid's thoughtfulness. He could smell Marie's happiness and that meant the world to him.

"Hank and I also purchased a gift for you, Marie. Our gifts are the one in the blue gift bag." Charles said smiling pleased to see Marie smiling so happily. He had be afraid after that terrible day ten years ago, he would never see her joyful smile again.

"Thanks you, you didn't gave too, but thanks." Marie beamed at the two men.

"Well, come on, Chica. Sit down and open them. I can hardly stand the anticipation." Jubilee grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"How is that possible, Jubilee? You purchased them, you already know what is in the bags." Hank queried confused to Jubilee's statement.

"I want to see her face when she opens them, Hankster." Jubilee stated with an eye roll as she handed over the three balloons to Marie.

Marie grinned at the three balloons as she sat them on the end table beside her, where she sat on the couch. One balloon had 'Baby', written on it, while another one had, 'Baby On Board', the third one had 'Surprise' written on it. The background on all three balloons were of course yellow.

"Figured it fitted Wolvie, and we can't leave papa out." Jubilee said about the last balloon. She looked over at Logan and winked with a grin.

Logan only groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Jubes, I love them. Now, I think I'll open the Professor and Hank's gift first."

"Sure, Chica." Jubilee said picking up the large size blue gift bag, and handing it to Marie.

Marie looked into the bag and smiled. She pulled out a pack of diapers, wipes, a manicure set, an a What To Expect When You Are Expecting book for mutant mothers and babies. Marie was sure that was from Hank. He was always the prepared and medical minded. There was also a couple of receiving blankets. At the bottom of the bag was another book. Pulling it out, Marie was overwhelmed with emotions to see it was a baby memory book.

"I hope you don't mind my picking one out for you, Marie. I know how precious the first stages in pregnancy and your baby's life are. I wanted you to be able to start chronicling your and Logan's first steps into parenthood." Charles said gently seeing how emotional Marie looked.

"It's perfect Professor, thank you so much." Marie pulled herself together to beam and hug the book to her chest. She got up, and hugged both men grateful for their thoughtfulness. "Thank you both so much. Thank you for the What To Expect book, Hank. It will definitely come in handy." Marie assured with a big smile.

"I thought it might, but to be honest Marie, I had Logan more in mind with I purchased it. I didn't want him to flip out, as Jubilee would say, at what you will be experiencing during your pregnancy." Hank smirked, then chuckled at Marie's laughter.

"Watch it, Blue." Logan mock growled, but the smirk on his face let everyone know that he wasn't upset. Actually, Logan was grateful for the book. He knew he might just flip out, and it would be good to have a resource to check.

"Okay, it's time to open mine, Chica." Jubilee ordered about to bust from the excitement and growing impatient.

"Okay." Marie said quickly putting the Professor and Hank's gifts back in the bag and setting it aside.

Jubes handed Marie one of the other bags. This one a bright canary yellow color.

"Ah it so cute. Look how little it is." Marie beamed as she pulled out a small yellow sleeper that had a picture of yellow bird on it's chest.

"Did it have to be yellow?" Logan grunted.

"Hey! What's wrong with the color yellow. I happen to think it the prefect color." Jubilee glared at Logan.

"Yeah, if you're a …" Logan was saying, but Marie cut him off.

"Be nice Logan." Marie warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Logan grumbled under his breath, but then remained quiet.

Thankfully the next sleeper, Marie pulled out was a soft green, which was Marie's favorite color. Logan liked that one a lot better.

"They're so cute, thanks Jubes. I love them." Marie beamed as she folded the small sleepers, putting them back in the small bag.

"I know, right." Jubes was glad Marie like her first gift. "Here, next gift." Jubes gave Marie another yellow bag, but this one had a large happy face on it.

Reaching inside and pulling out a box, Marie blushed as she saw what it was.

Logan curious to what the Kid had gotten Marie that was making her blush, he stepped up behind Marie to see what Jubilee had given her.

"A breast pump?" Logan read, then looked at Jubilee with a curious expression on his face, and a quirked brow.

"Yeah, if Marie decides to breast feed, there's no reason for her to have to do all the work. All those night time feedings. Papa Wolvie can leaned a hand." Jubilee smirked.

To everyone's surprise, Logan didn't grumble, or make some smart comment. He nodded his agreement seemingly pleased with the idea. "Thanks Kid." He stated sincerely.

"Sure." Jubilee said stunned for a moment, then shook herself out of her shock to shove the last bag at her best friend. The last bag had yellow in it, but it was a pastel yellow, along with other pastel colors. Pink, blue, and green, along with having little teddy bears on it.

Marie put the breast pump back in the bag, grateful to have it out of sight so she would stop blushing. "I'm scared to see what this one holds." Marie said peeking inside the bag first. Smiling she pulled out a musical mobile that had colorfully animals hanging from strings. There was a lot of yellow, but there were some other colors too. Each animal was a different color. There was a yellow duck, a brown bear, blue fish, and red butterfly.

"I tried to find a all yellow one, but they didn't have one." Jubes pouted.

"Thank goodness." Logan mumbled.

"I heard that, Wolvie." Jubes smarted shooting him a glare.

"Don't care, and quit calling me that." Logan grunted back with his own glare.

"Thank you Jubes. I love everything." Marie said happily as she hugged Jubilee tightly, while giving Logan a be nice look, over Jubilee's shoulder before pulling away to smile at Jubilee again.

Charles and Hank were trying to hide their smiles at Marie's warning look at Logan, and the gruff man's grumble and put out, almost pouting look at getting in trouble. It was clear to them that the mighty Wolverine really had been teamed by the soft spoken Southern woman they had all come to care about.

"You're welcome, Chica. Maybe we can get together soon, and go do some serious baby shopping." Jubilee said looking and sounding hopeful.

"I would really like that." Marie said wiping at the emotional happy tears that wanted to fall at how grateful she was to have Jubes back in her life again. She had missed her best friend greatly.

**A\N: Just to let everyone know that I'm wrapping this story up. There will one more, maybe two chapters left. Again I'm sorry for the delay, and I hope all of you had a Happy Holiday and a great New year here in the States. **

**I want to thank everyone who has been so kind in taking the time to read and review this story. All of you have made me happy in knowing that you have enjoyed my work. Thanks to all the great authors out there that inspired me.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

**Hey everyone, here is the final chapter. Sorry for the really long delay. Thanks to all of you great readers who took the time to reviewed. Plus thanks to all my silent readers. You know who you are. Thanks for sticking with me throughout the ride.**

**I also want to say Hey to GypsyWitchBaby, and thank her for her kind words, also for kindly kicking my butt into gear about getting some work done on my own story. I hope this helps with the desperation for a little while. And please no dying, I need all the fans I can get. Plus I can't do without your story either. If you perish, what ever would I do, without one of my favorite stories to make my day.**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 24

As soon as the presents were sat aside, the rooms atmosphere grew somber. Feeling nervous about what was coming, Marie started fidgeting. Unable to sit still, she jumped from her seat.

"Where are my manners, I didn't offer you any refreshments. I'll go start some coffee. Cream, sugar, honey, anyone." Marie asked her voice high with forced cheerfulness as she headed for the kitchen.

"I'll get the coffee, Darlin." Logan said with small frown and concern in his eyes. He started toward her, but she forced a smile and shook her head.

"No, it's alright, I've got. I don't mind. I'll get the coffee. We have brownies too. I baked them fresh this morning. I'll get those too. I'm sure ya'll will want something to go with your coffee." Marie hurried out brightly, then nearly rushed into the kitchen away from everyone's gaze.

The others watched her go, their expressions full of concern and sympathy, knowing this wasn't easy for her.

Hearing a cup crash to the floor in the kitchen, and Marie's quiet 'damn', had Logan entering the kitchen. He found Marie on her knees picking up the broken pieces of a coffee mug. His eyes caught the tremors in her hands as she collected the bigger pieces. The room was filled with the scent of her nervousness and anxiety. As much as he knew she was happy to be reunited with Chuck, Hank, and Yellow, he hated seeing her like this, knowing she was suffering.

"Here Darlin, just leave it, I'll get it. Come on get up off the floor." Logan said going over to her and squatting down in front of her.

"No, I've got it." Marie rushed out coming to her feet, to toss the broken mug in the trash. "Can you hand me the broom and dust pan behind you? I need to get this cleaned up so no will get hurt."

"Sure Darlin." Logan agree, doing as she asked.

"Thanks Sugar," Marie force a smile, taking the broom from him and quickly sweeping up the smaller pieces of broken ceramic. Once the remains were in the dust pan and tossed in the trash, Marie grabbed another mug from the cabinet then started back on arranging the mugs and coffee on a tray, with the brownies and dessert saucers.

Logan remained silent while he watched her arrange and rearrange the serving tray. When she had rearranged it for the third time, he spoke. "You know you don't have to do this, Marie. Nobody is going to force you to talk about anything you don't want too. I'll tell them the plans changed, and to get going. You don't have to do anything." Logan spoke seriously.

Marie sighed closing her eyes, trying to relax, knowing she was over reacting. That the Professor, Hank, and Jubes already knew some of what she had done, which was bad enough, but they still cared about her. But they didn't know the worst. Even Logan didn't knowing everything. She never told him much of what had happened to her or what she had done under the governments control during the three and a half years they had her. The memories, and shame were to painful and overwhelming to even think about. She didn't want anyone to know the things she had done to innocence people, even children. She didn't think any of them would be able to look at her the same way again if they knew the truth. Not even Logan. She wasn't willing to loose what she had worked so hard to have, and was blessed with to have a second chance with Logan. No, no one ever needed to know all of it.

"Darlin?" Logan asked concerned when he smelt Marie's pained and shamed scent. He stepped up to her, gently grasping her shoulders, turning her to face him. His frowned deepened when he felt her stiffen at his touch. "Marie?" He asked growing more upset at the pained haunted look in her eyes when she first looked up at him. He watched as she tried to forced the haunted look away, but couldn't erase the pained look or the scent. He cursed under his breath when he realized there was things in Marie's past, that she hadn't told him about. Things that still and would forever haunt her. Logan pulled Marie in to his embrace holding her tightly against him, kissing her head trying to comfort her. He laid his cheek against the top of her head as he held her and thought of what the government, and the monster, Stryker most likely had made her do. He could image the terror and hell Marie was capable of making as Stryker's perfect weapon. She would be unstoppable. Knowing that Stryker had used her to do his bidding, unimaginable things to anyone in his way, made Logan wish he could bring the man back from the dead, so he could kill him very, very slowly. Making him suffer as much as the monster had made his Marie suffer. However Logan knew he couldn't. The only thing he could do was to reassure Marie, that he didn't care what she had done, that it wasn't her fault, that it was Stryker's and his lackeys fault, and that he would always love her no matter what was in her past. Just like she had done for him.

"It wasn't your fault, Marie. He made you do those things. Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing was you fault. I love you, and that isn't ever going to change. No matter what's in your past. No matter what that monster made you do. Do you hear me?" Logan demanded intently, pulling her back a little so he could see her eyes. "I mean it Marie. Nothing has changed or will change. No matter what's back there. I love you, you hear me." He stated absolute.

Marie nodded as a few tears leaked from her eyes, no matter how much she tried not to cry. She loved Logan and was so thankful that he loved her, and that he wouldn't hold her past against her. If anyone understood about being used as a weapon, it was Logan.

Logan reached up with one hand to wipe away her tears. "Stryker is the monster, Marie, not you. We both know that you would never hurt innocence people, on purpose. It's not in you, Darlin. Your heart is to pure and clean." Logan saw her getting ready to deny his words, so he stopped her before she could. "Nah, you listen to me," Logan stated firmly, not about to let accept what Stryker tried to turn her into.

Marie looked doubtful, but remained silent. After everything she had done, there was no way she was pure or clean anymore. However she was thankful and touched to know that Logan believed her to be. She could tell he spoke from his heart, and not just trying to make her feel better.

"I'm not very good with words, Marie. You know me, but you also know I have never lied to you either. You are a good, pure, and clean woman. What Stryker did to you, doesn't change that. What you did while under Stryker, doesn't change that. You're good, and that's all there is to it, and I don't want to hear any arguments, hear me?" He stated gruffly, while holding her gaze intensely.

"Thank you. Knowing that you see me as good and pure, no matter what anyone else says means the world to me. I love you, Logan, so much." Marie whispered with a real smile this time as she reached up and kissed her husband's lips affectionately.

"I love you too, Darlin." Logan hugged her tightly for a few moments, then stepped back to meet Marie's eyes once again. "Now, you don't have to tell them anything. Whatever you want to do or say is up to you. I don't care how much Chuck wants to know, it isn't any of his business, if you don't want to tell." Logan told her seriously.

"Thanks," Marie said with a brave smile, pulling herself together. "Come on, lets go." Marie lifted the serving tray, but her hands were still trembling. "It might be better if you carry it, I might drop it, and spill coffee on someone."

"Sure." Logan said taking the tray from her, and following his wife out of the room, ready to support her in whatever decision she made on what and how much to tell the others.

"The brownies were delicious Marie, thank you." Charles said genuine, placing his now empty coffee cup and saucer on the coffee table. He didn't need his telepathy to know that Marie was very nervous to talk about what had happened while she was under Stryker's control. Not wishing to cause her any more undue stress, especially after yesterday, and with her pregnant. Charles decided to keep the questions minimal and not push her if she didn't wish to answer. He had picked up Logan's concern and protection of her ever since they came back with the refreshments.

"Yes, they were quite outstandingly superb brownies. I am certain you can tell by my having regrettably eaten the last one. You are a wonderful cook, Marie." Hank grinned at her, then glanced over at Logan. "Your culinary skills were surprisingly tasty, as well Logan. I myself love to dabble in the pots myself every now and then, but sadly none of my dishes have been successful." Hank admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, Hank's forte in downstairs in the lab, not upstairs in the kitchen." Jubes quickly agreed with a chuckle, then glance over at Hank who was looking not very happy at her. "Sorry dude, not that you don't kick butt as a scientist, but maybe you should leaving the cooking to the cooks." Jubes tried to soften her blow.

"Perhaps, Jubilee is correct, I have yet to turn out a desirable dish as of yet that anyone is brave enough to try after my last three dishes." Hank sighed.

"Don't give up, Hank. If it's something you really enjoy doing. I'm sure you'll find the prefect recipe for you. Perhaps, you should start off with something a little more simple, like from a mix before you start from scratch. That's how my mama started teaching me how to cook." Marie encouraged. Her nervousness and anxiety forgot for a minutes, her mind to involved in not want to see Hank give up on something he enjoyed.

"That is a quite reasonable suggestion. Just because I excel in science, does not mean I would at cooking. I do believe I will take your suggestion to heart, Marie, and see how a box mix will do. Thank you." Hank beamed appreciative of her support.

"Your welcome," Marie smiled, but became nervous again once the attention was back on her.

"Marie, I have no wish to cause more stress than you have already suffered, so if we ask something that you rather not discuss, please don't feel pressured into answering." Charles said soothing, hoping it helped to ease her distress, knowing she could not answer anything she didn't wish too.

"Okay." Marie said bracing herself. "Might as well get the boat going. It won't get any easier to keep putting it off."

"You're a very brave woman, Marie." Charles smiled compassionately. "I would fathom the question that everyone is curious about, is right after the explosion, where were you taken? Were there others held prisoner with you, and if so did they escape when you did?"

"I'm not sure exactly we were all the time. Most of the time I had no clue. For the first part, they kept me underground in some lab. After that we moved around a lot. The times I did know we were overseas. They moved me around a lot. Never staying in one location for long. I remember Japan, Scotland, Africa, and different places in Asia. What time I wasn't underground, I was drugged with some type of mind control drug, that they had surgically implanted in the base of my neck in my spinal cord. It was continuously feeding me heavy doses of the drug to keep my under control." Marie answered with a deep frown, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. Trying not to let the memories of that time over come her.

Logan, who had sat down beside Marie on the couch, pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her. Trying to comfort her, while giving her his support.

"As for other prisoners, they were at times, but they never were there for long." Marie answered not telling them that the real reason for the others not being around for long was because Stryker had her kill them for their powers, knowledge, or experience. Some he had her kill just to frighten the others into submission, and then she would kill whomever got out of line.

"How were you able to remove the implant?" Hank asked frowning distressed and outraged at what had been done to his friend.

"I, uh, cut it out after I escaped." Marie answered reluctantly, knowing the next question from Hank, would be how?"

"Gracious woman! Just how did you do such a thing? A spinal cord surgery is nothing to take lightly it." Hank stated clearly distressed.

"I had Logan's healing factor, so I knew I would heal. I just wanted it out. I had to get the thing out before they had a chance to refill the device. There was a small port attached on the back of my neck that allowed for a needle port to inject refills into the device. I couldn't take the chance, that they would get me somehow drugged again."

"But how where you able to get it out?" Jubilee frowned upset, but curious.

"I, uh, used theses." Marie frowned with a grimace as she released the five 9 inch long adamantium nails of her right hand, the one not tucked in between her and Logan.

"Good Heavens." Hanks exhaled in distressed shock.

"Ole my g-d." Jubes gasped in shock.

"Logan and I have a lot more in common that you might think. We've both been guests in the hands of the same man." Marie shivered looking more and more upset.

"The man's name was William Stryker, and before you ask, Chuck, he's dead. He isn't going to be getting his hands on anyone else." Logan growled out.

"What of his work, the doctors under him. They may not have been the ones to give the orders, but surely they now know the necessary knowledge to continue Stryker's work. We can not allow for something like this to happen again, or such knowledge to fall into another madman's hands." Charles stated clearly distraught.

"Stryker's knowledge on how to manipulate adamantium died with him, along with everyone who helped him." Marie spoke gravely, a steeliness in her eyes, that Charles had never seen in the woman, and was rather disturbed in seeing it now. He didn't agree with killing, unless it was the last resort, but he couldn't fault Marie for doing what she had done. The hell she must have suffered, clearly causing her to seek vengeance. No matter Charles' own belief in killing, the deed, as such was already done, and talking about it now would only service to upset both Marie and Logan, and that was the last thing he wished to do. Realizing there was really nothing more that they could learn from Marie's experience, that wouldn't just be to satisfy their own curious, Charles decided it was time to bring the questions to a close. Causing Marie distress so they could placate their curiosity was not worth the pain it would bring her.

"I am tremendously sorry for all that you have suffer Marie, I know there is nothing that I can say or do that can undo the horror you have suffered. Just know that we love you very much, and we do not hold any resentment or bitterness toward you, at what has transpired in the past. I know that I speak for Scott and Ro as well, when I say that you will always be a beloved part of our family Marie. If you or Logan should ever need us, please do not hesitate to call to us for help, or even just to catch up. We don't want to loose you again, my child." Charles spoke earnestly.

"I don't want to loose any of you either. I love all of you very much. Please tell Scott and Ro, that I am so sorry for everything and I hope that they can forgive me." Marie answered.

"I will make sure to convey you wishes. Would it be alright if they wished to call and speak with you personally?" Charles asked.

"Sure if they want. I've given Jubes our number. She can share it with you." Marie smiled welcoming the chance to start to reconnect with the others. At least Scott and Ro if they truly didn't hate her. She knew they may still be untrusting or uncertain of her, but she did want to let them know that she loved them still, and hoped they could one day forgive her.

"Thank you." Charles smiled fatherly, as he came over to stop in front of her and Logan. "May I?" He asked holding out his hand, asking to hold hers. Marie smiled taking the Professor's hand. "I know that you must be tired, my child. So we are going to be going. However this is not a good-bye, but only until we see each other again." Charles smiled squeezing her hand, then releasing her to hold his hand out to Logan.

Logan took Chuck's hand. "Good to see you again, Chuck."

"The same to you, Logan. Remember, my friend, we would like to hear from you as well. You are a part of our family, just as much as Marie. We all care about you too." Charles stated.

"Thanks Chuck," Logan stated simply, not caring to get all mushy with the man. Marie was the only one who warranted that from him.

Charles smiled, then moved aside so Hank and Jubilee could say their farewells. Logan and Marie both came to their feet, so Marie could hug everyone. After hugging both the Professor and Hank, with a warm until next time from Hank, Jubilee latched on once again to Marie. Logan took the time shake hands with Hank, and said his farewells.

"Don't forget, Chica, you've promised to help me plan my wedding. I've only got six months so we've got some serious shopping and planning to do."

"I haven't forgotten, Jubes. Call me next weekend and well work something out." Marie promised. She needed some down time before she'd be up to going shopping with Jubes.

"It's a plan, Chica. I love you, girl. Never forget that, and don't you forget that we're sisters. And that gives me rights to being this little one's aunty. I want updates and sonogram pictures. I need details, Chica, the more the better." Jubilee demanded when she pulled away a silly grin on her face, causing Marie to giggle as was the plan.

"I'll see what I can do for you." Marie agreed.

"The kid isn't even born yet, and you're going to be giving it nightmares at the thought of Yellow being his or her Aunt." Logan grunted with a smirk at the two women.

"Hey, I'll have you know, I make a prefect Aunty." Jubes looked insulted then gave a smirk of her own, that worried those that knew her well. "I'm going to fill him up on sugar, make sure to keep him up past his nap time, and then hand him off to his Papa Wolvie to tame."

"You make sure to keep her away from our kids, Marie." Logan warned.

"You know you can't do that, Wolvie. Who else is going to be brave enough to baby-sit the Wolverine's rugrat for you, so you and Marie here can let loose, and work on a brother or sister for him." Jubilee grinned and winked at Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes, but chuckled. Jubilee was annoying, but she had a good heart, and Marie loved her. So he could tolerate her, plus she did have a point about needing a babysitter. Of course he wasn't to sure about the idea of giving her the chance to corrupt his son or daughter. "You're something else, Yellow."

"Aw, you know you love me." Jubilee grinned, wrapping an arm around Marie's shoulder. Causing Marie and the other two men to smile as well.

Logan was glad to see Marie smiling, so he didn't burst Yellow's bubble. He held a fondness for Jubes, but love had nothing to do with it.

"Come Hank, Jubilee, we need to be returning to our hotel so we can pack." Charles called.

Logan and Marie once again stood on their porch as they waved good-bye to their friends. Once they were gone from sight, Logan lend down, putting his lips next to Marie's ear. "How you feeling, Darlin? Ready to lay down and take a nap?"

"I'm alright, Sugar, but laying down sounds good to me, as long as you join me." Marie smile up at her husband.

"Sure Darlin, doubt I'll sleep, but holding you is always good."

"That's sweet Sugar, and believe me by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be snoozing like a baby." Marie grinned impishly up at him.

At smelling Marie's arousal starting to grow, a pleased growl, rumbled deep in Logan's chest as he leaned down and captured Marie's lips. "I'm liking the idea of these naps more and more. What are we waiting for?" Logan grinned back, sweeping Marie up in his arms, taking them upstairs so they could enjoy their nap. A nap they were sure to take sometime in the next few hours.

The End

**A\N: Well that's it folks. I hope everyone enjoyed the ride as much as I did. I couldn't have done it without everyone support and kind words. All of you are great. Well two stories down, and two more X-men stories to go. What was I thinking in starting four stories at once. I should be ashamed of myself. Hopefully I get back around to the next two soon. But until then farewell.**

**P.S. I hope to be reading a lot more great stories from all of you as well.**


End file.
